Three Sirens and a Sunset
by Shadowsnake89
Summary: Set a week after Rainbow Rocks. A rift forms between Adagio, Aria, and Sonata forcing them to find their separate ways. When Sunset Shimmer and the others offer their friendship, things seem to be looking up. But what happens when an old enemy from Equestria gets involved. Will the magic of friendship be enough to stop a disaster?
1. Chapter 1

Deep inside the dilapidated structure that was once the cities classic opera hall three voices ring out in disharmony as if haunting the abandoned building. This, however is only slightly true as the source of the whaling is not phantoms but sirens, albeit de-powered as the trio of Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk attempt their mesmerizing song to no avail. Since their defeat and the destruction of the amulets which empowered them the three found it impossible to sing a song that didn't make dogs a mile away howl. Fed up with the effort Aria cops out of the pathetic attempt.

"That's it! I can't take this anymore Adagio. We've been at this for a week and nothing." She shouts out in frustration.

"I don't know I think we're getting better." Sonata chimes in with her usual enthusiasm. "Mi mi mi!" Her voice shrieks loud enough to shatter a nearby glass.

"Without the amulet's power we can't control anyone."

"It will work!" Adagio shouts, clutching the shattered remains of her former source of power as the two others have been in an effort to get even a fragment of their singing abilities back. "And all you have to do is follow my lead."

"We've been following your lead since day one and look where that's got us." Aria steps up to her leader poking her finger into her chest. "Stirring up trouble in Equestria, your idea. Where did it get us? Banished here by that Starswirl guy. Oh and lets not forget your brilliant plan to start that battle of the bands that got us stripped of all our power. Now we have nothing but this dump."

"Lets not forget, we have each other." Sonata comes between the two to try to break the tension only to be pushed aside by Adagio.

"At least I had a plan. Without me you two idiots would be nothing but a smear in the history books."

"Well guess what? Now we are nothing thanks to you." Aria turns away and begins to walk off the main stage.

"Aria where are you going?" Sonata asks with a worried look on her face.

"I don't know and I don't care. Just don't follow me. And you can keep this piece of junk." She throws the remains of her gem on the ground as she storms out of the building.

Adagio throws her arms down, dropping her pieces as well as she balls her fists in rage. Sonata approaches her slowly, trying to place a hand on her shoulder. "Adagio, are you alright?" She only receives a cold response as her leader slaps her hand away in anger.

"I don't need either of you! I would have been better off if I'd never had sisters in the first place."

Sonata's eyes begin to tear up as she hears this. "What do you mean?" Even in this intense moment she still attempts to keep a smile on her face.

"Get out! I don't want to see your faces ever again!" Sonata finally breaks down from this verbal assault, running away in tears, dropping her amulet fragments. Adagio, finally alone, gets to her knees to collect all the pieces, once again attempting her siren song.

**One Week Ago**

In the frozen tundra a lone figure soars through the sky amidst a furious snow storm. The winterized Pegasus lands down at a tiny outpost shake and clacks a hoof against the door. Slowly opening the door is a stallion with a brown coat, purple mane and a cutie mark of a set of pliers. "Thanks for coming." he says as he invites the guest in. "The names Cut Off. These are my friends Double Down and Boogie Night." He introduces his friends, the first a white unicorn with a red mane and a cutie mark of a deck of cards, the second a brown stallion with a black puffy mane and a cutie mark of a disco ball.

As the introductions finish the visitor removes their mask. "The names Lightning Dust. Spitfire sent me to investigate something you said you found." The Pegasus looks on as the three get their winter cloaks and guide her through the blizzard.

"Can't believe they sent a Wonderbolt all the way out here just to investigate." Double Down says as they trek through the field of white, following a trail of orange markers.

"Yeah right, the Wonderbolts." She hated to admit it even to herself but Dust couldn't believe she wasn't a member of the elite flying corps. She had been passed over time and again despite her remarkable abilities and talents. For this she blamed her one time friend Rainbow Dash who had gotten her stripped of her lead status. Since then Dust had pushed herself twice as hard to make the cut, seemingly to no avail. She'd only taken this assignment in hopes of impressing her superiors to show them a more humble side by taking the lowly task of checking on something that was probably nothing at all. "So how did you guys manage a sweet position like this." She asks sarcastically.

"Oh you know. Cause one little accident in Celestia's palace, one wrongly place sign and boom. Half the guards are out of commission and Luna's private quarters are charred beyond recognition and you end up out here." Boogie Night explains.

"One little slip up and they'll never let you forget it huh?"

"You have no idea."

"Actually I kind of do." The conversation ends as the group approach the last marker.

"Here it is." Cut Off shows the Pegasus a crater in the ground. "We found it right down there. We didn't want to get too close until we knew what we were dealing with." Inside the hole lay what appear to be bits of armor but the most noticeable item is the red glowing horn imbedded in the ice.

"A horn?" Dust looks puzzled as she jumps down to get a closer look with the others holding back, not daring to get a hoof closer. "It's like its still alive or something."

"I am alive." A voice echoes to her. She looks around then back toward the others.

"What did you say?" She asks them.

"We didn't say anything." Double Down says as the three trade stares.

"I am Sombra." She turns her attention back to the horn as it begins to glow brighter. Her eyes become fixed to it as the voice continues. "I am the rightful ruler of the Crystal Empire. Help me and you will be rewarded with your heart's desire." Lightning Dust begins to see images of her, not just as a member of the Wonderbolts but as the teams leader, the most famous in history.

She kneels before the severed horn as the other three try to get her attention. "What do you need me to do?"

"My power is faded. But I sense another, a disturbance from another realm that can help to regain it. I will seek to make contact and once we are aligned and my power restored I will reclaim my rightful place as king and you will be greatly rewarded. But first, release me." Dust complies by stomping her hooves down hard enough to shatter the ice around Sombra's horn. It begins to levitate out of the crater and proceeds to zap the three onlookers. Dust gets out of the crater to witness the three she has just met being transformed into pegasi by the energy. "Every great leader needs an army. This will be the first, your Shadowbolts."

She looks over the the group with the darker version of the Wonderbolt uniforms with a confident smirk. "Where are we headed King Sombra?"

"Take me to the place they call Ponyville."


	2. Chapter 2

At Canterlot High the lunch bell rings and everyone files into the cafeteria. Before too long just about everyone is either seated or on their way to their seats. Sunset Shimmer heads over to her friends, tray in hand before slipping and dropping her apple. The fruit is caught inches from the ground by Bulk Biceps who hands it back to her. "Thanks Bulk." She says with a smile.

"Any time Sunset." He yells happily blowing her hair back. Sunset almost drops her entire tray to cover her ears.

"Okay, well thanks again." She leaves him and joins Rainbow Dash and the others at their usual spot where they are all busy conversing. Everyone greets her as she sits. "Hey guys."

"My my, it looks like a certain someone has taken quite the fancy to you." Rarity says with a light smile.

"Who, Bulk?" Sunset looks over her shoulder to see the big guy scarfing down two trays of food. Things had recently turned around for her with many of the students being far more friendly. Bulk Biceps had especially made himself available to aid her in any task he could. "I mean he's nice and all." From across the cafeteria he lets out his signature 'Yeah'. "It's just the volume."

Pinkie Pie pops right between Sunset and Applejack. "Speaking of sound." She points over to the lunch counter where Adagio has grabbed her tray and walks across the room.

"Look who decided to show their faces after we whooped their sorry hind quarters." Rainbow Dash says, squinting her eyes at the siren who sticks her nose up at everyone.

"They haven't been in school since we beat them." Fluttershy says, still visibly frightened by her sight.

Applejack places a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder. "All I know is if they better not try anything else."

"Not sure they could anyway, without those pendents they have no power." Sunset explains as they continue to watch Adagio. She makes her way to a vacant table in the corner. Along her path Aria is leaning against the wall where Sonata is trying to speak with her, though it is apparent that she is having none of it. They watch as the three come into contact. Even from where they are seated the girls can tell the body language plain as day as Adagio and Aria point and ball their fists at each other. The other students near them do their best to stay out of it. Before long the three part ways again as Aria storms out and Adagio takes her seat at the table, leaving Sonata on her own again. The blue haired girl sits against the wall bringing her knees up to her face and begins sobbing.

"What was that all about?" Dash asks, clearly confused by what she has just seen.

"Well whatever it is I think the best thing we can do is not get involved in anything that has to do with those three trouble makers." Rarity says as she gets back to her lunch. As she moves to take a bite out of her sandwich Sunset stops her.

"I think someone probably should have told Pinkie Pie." The group look over to see their partying friend trying to cheer up Sonata. She helps her off the floor and in usual Pinkie fashion moves all around the girl before firing off a party popper that spreads confetti in the air. Sonata wipes the tears from here eyes and puts on a friendly smile.

"She's not. Is she?" Rainbow Dash asks as they watch Pinkie put a friendly arm around the girls shoulder, gesturing her toward their table.

"She is." Applejack says slightly frustrated as the two make their way back over.

Pinkie Pie offers her a vacant seat next to her as Sonata timidly sits down. "Hey guys, I'd like you to meet Sonata Dusk. These are my friends Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Sunset Shimmer."

"Hi." She says meekly, her eyes still slightly puffy from crying.

"Yeah, we've met." Sunset says, unsure of how to handle the situation. Seeing the girl clearly shaken she decides to inquire. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Adagio and Aria. They don't won't anything to do with the other or me. Singing was the only reason we stayed together, to feed off the negative energy of everybody around us."

"But without your pendents they think there's no reason to stay together?"

"Mm hmm." She says nodding her head as she helps herself to Pinkie's fries. "We did get on each others nerves sometimes but it was never this bad."

"It's okay we're here to help right everybody?" Pinkie says confidently as the others give nervous gestures and unsure sounding answers still managing to put on smiles.

Across the room Adagio watches much of the spectacle barely interested in what Sonata could possibly be doing with the Rainbooms. She moves to eat a spoonful of soup but is shocked to see a black mist with a pair of red eyes peering at her from the utensil's tip. "Siren." It declares as she jumps back slightly, dropping her spoon. "You have nothing to fear from me. I merely wish to have words."

"Okay." She responds hesitantly, looking around to see that no one else has noticed.

"Do not worry. None can see or hear me but you."

"Yeah well lets take this conversation somewhere else so that it doesn't look like I've lost it."

"Very well." The small cloud gathers itself and follows Adagio out of the cafeteria. The duo take their talk to the soccer pitch, moving under the bleachers as the voice explains.

"So you ruled the Crystal Empire huh? Always did like that place. So what is it I can do for you? But more importantly what are you going to do for me?"

"Legends told of your extraordinary abilities siren. How you absorb energy through conflict and discord. I simply wish to harness that power to reconstruct my physical form."

Adagio stands, casually looking at her nails. "Interesting, wish I could help but it's impossible. The pendents my sisters and I possessed were destroyed. Even if I wanted to I can't help you with the fragments that are left."

Sombra begins to chuckle slightly. "They cannot be fixed only because you believe the damage cannot be undone. With the power I still possess I can repair them and, in exchange, you will use that power to restore me. With our combined might we will return to Equestria and there will be no one who can stand against us."

"Except Starswirl the Bearded."

"Hahaha. That fool has long since passed by my time. All that remains is a memory."

She puts on a wicked smile as she hears this. "Then what are we waiting for? Fix the pendents and we'll control all of Equestria."

"It is not that simple. Though I can communicate through my current form I cannot transfer that power to you. I require a conduit, the portal that links that world to ours. That connection is precisely the reason I was able to detect you siren."

"The battle of the bands. That's when our power was at it's strongest."

"Someone on this side knows of a way to bridge the gap between the two. My followers and I are on our way to find the source. In the meantime make whatever preparations are necessary siren. I fear that once we make the connection we will have but a small window of opportunity to make the exchange."

"Wait, there is something else, a group of girls here who also possess power from Equestria. I don't know how, but they're the ones who defeated us before."

"Intriguing. But that gives them no edge. Once my power is properly restored, only the Crystal Heart can defeat me. And once our might is combined no one will stand against us. I can delay no longer. It will take time to reach our destination. I will reconnect again once I discover the secret of this bridge." A small black crystal appears in Adagio's hand as she stares in amazement. "This will allow you to contact me should you learn anything as well. Until we meet again siren."

"Call me Adagio Dazzle."

"Until next time, Adagio Dazzle."

As the mist fades, she begins to think. As good as she is she realizes that Aria was right. She'd dreamed too big before and her arrogance had cost her. As much as she hated to admit to herself she needed them. Leaving back into the building she searches for a few minutes through the halls before finding Aria Blaze shaking down Snips and Snails, lifting both in the air with one hand. "Aria." She calls to her as she turns her head slightly.

"I've got nothing to say to you."

"Would you be willing to talk if I told you I can fix the pendents?" This causes Aria to turn around, dropping the two who quickly run off. Before the two can speak further, the two boys come back.

"Hey you wouldn't be in the market for a couple of lackeys would you?" Snips asks. Aria angrily growls at the two. "Right, so we'll put you down for a maybe." The duo than dash off leaving the sirens to talk.

"What are you talking about Adagio?" Aria puts her hands on her hips, doubting her sister.

"I was just contacted by someone from Equestria, someone who can not only give us our powers but the keys to rule once we have them." Adagio realizes how this sounds as she sees the look of disbelief on Aria's face. "Look I know how it sounds but it's all true."

"Oh I'm sure it is."

"Than what is it?"

"Look Adagio we've been over this. You're not thinking about anyone but yourself. Me and Sonata followed you through every plan, every scheme and it always turns out bad for us. You always have to keep going and going even after it's clear it's not working and I'm done. I'm just done. I'll see you around." Aria turns to leave only for Adagio to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Aria wait, please." This causes her to stop in her tracks as this is the first time she has heard her sister ever use that word. "I need your help. I know I've never appreciated you and I was...wrong. And I know I made some bad decisions in the past that didn't effect just me. That's why I need to make this right with you two, but I can't do it alone. We're sisters, we're all we've ever had in the world and I'm sorry it took all this to realize that."

The two stand looking at each other for a moment before Aria finally responds. "Alright. But we make decisions together. No more ordering around. We're equals from now on, deal?"

"Deal." Adagio thankfully hugs her sister, with Aria visually uncomfortable, not used to close contact. "It's good to have you back. I promise you, things will be different from now on." Adagio says with tears in her eyes.

"Good to be back. But as much as I hate to say it, we need Sonata."

"That could be a problem. I saw her with the Rainbooms a while ago."

"Figures that airhead would end up around them. I'll handle this and we'll be back before you know it. She won't say no to me."


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, so thanks to Pinkie Pie we now have a siren as a hanger on." Rainbow Dash says as the group contemplate on what to do with Sonata as they meet in the dressing room behind the stage of the auditorium.

"You're welcome. Just trying to be of service." Pinkie says playfully before taking her seat. Meanwhile, Sonata sits on a chair in the hall, playfully kicking her feet.

Applejack sighs as they consider their options. "I think we need to ask if we can trust her after what the Dazzlings tried to do to everyone at Canterlot High. I mean if we hadn't stopped them they could have taken over the world or somethin'."

"But didn't you see what happened? How sad and alone she was. We've all been there and I know I wouldn't want to be like that again." Fluttershy chimes in as the others begin to think.

"Fluttershy does have a point. I was no picnic to deal with before you all helped me." Sunset says she sits on a table. "Besides, she doesn't have any power and she doesn't seem to be as bad as the others."

"What are you saying? That we should just welcome her in with open arms after what they've done?" Rarity asks, sitting with her arms folded.

"I'm saying that Twilight took a chance on me. Why can't we all do the same for someone who definitely needs some friends right now?"

"I suppose you're right."

"Yeah, I guess the least we could do is give her a chance." Applejack says in agreement. "Anybody have any ideas?"

Pinkie instantly moves over to Rarity, putting her arm around her shoulder. "Just leave it to us." she says confidently with the purple haired girl clearly confused. "What?"

"Now if you'll excuse us we have a party to plan." Pinkie excitedly heads into the hall, dragging Rarity along as she meets up with Sonata. "Do we have good news for you. We're putting up decorations for the Going Green Day Festival and we want you to help."

Sonata looks curiously as she slowly pieces it together. "You want my help? Weird, no one ever want's my help. Every time I try Arias all like: Your the worst."

"Well this is gonna be the best. Come on, it'll be fun." Sonata takes Pinkie's free hand and like a flash the three race off to get started. The trio soon arrive at the soccer pitch as a few others are bringing some of the supplies for the festival. Sonata and Rarity take a second to regain their balance as their heads are still spinning while Pinkie takes a second to admire the area, taking in a deep breath. "Well here we are."

"Pinkie, next time can you please warn us before you do that." Rarity says as she straightens her clothes and regaining her composure. While the two converse about how to start setting up, Sonata takes the opportunity to look around. As she turns to walk she accidentally bumps into three younger girls, the lead of which, a girl with violet colored hair falls to the ground.

"Oh sorry. Here let me help you." Sonata says as she offers the girl a hand up.

"Uh, no problem." The girl takes her hand, albeit hesitantly as her friends come up behind her.

"Hey I remember you guys from the battle of the bands. The Crusaders, right?"

The three look hesitantly at each other, a bit nervous around the girl. "Yeah that's us."

"You were amazing at the show. I loved your outfits and that song was pretty catchy too." Sonata says excitedly as the three put on a surprised smile.

"You really thought it was good?" The red haired girl among them says.

"Incredible. You guys totally would have won if it hadn't been for us using our...mmmm." Before she can finish Rarity races over, covering her mouth.

"Oh Sweetie Belle, I see you and the others have met Sonata."

"Hey big sis." The girl with long two toned purple hair greets her.

"Et'slay otnay alktay aboutway irenssay okayway." Rarity whispers to Sonata in Pig Latin to keep her from mentioning what went down in the finals.

Sonata stands there for a moment with her eyes crossed. "You talk funny." She says, turning her attentions back to the three girls as Rarity lets out a sigh. "I'm Sonata Dusk."

"I'm Sweetie Belle."

"Apple Bloom." The red head says.

"Scootaloo." Says the girl she knocked down. "You helping out with the decorations too?"

"Sure am." Sonata says confidently.

"Cool, you should totally hang with us. We've been working on some new songs for next year and we could really use some input." Sonata goes off with the three to help set up and by the evening everything is set up for the event.

"Everything looks just perfect. Good work everyone." Rarity congratulates all the volunteers who helped out as the festivities begin. "I have to admit Sonata your ideas for arranging the decorations were pure genius."

The blue haired girl pops up from behind Pinkie Pie a few feet away blowing a kazoo. "You really think so?"

"Oh certainly. Everyone is simply in love with them."

"Yeah good call Sonata." Pinkie says ecstatically as she and Sonata do an odd dance with hand slaps and spins before doing a final up and down handshake. "Best best friend handshake ever!"

"I know right? This was the best time I've ever had you guys. Thanks so much for letting me help. Adagio and Aria never let me do anything. They always made fun of me and called me names."

"They sound like real meanies to me." Pinkie says with a serious look on her face.

"I guess. But even after all the times they called me dumb or said I messed up we always fix them and keep going." She looks down at the ground as Rarity and Pinkie put their arms around her.

"Believe me I know how you feel. Believe it or not Sweetie Belle and I can have our moments. But the good thing about being sisters is even when you have problems you can work it out by just talking about the problems you have." As the two continue to comfort her the Crusaders return, running excitedly, Scootaloo holding a stack of papers.

"Sonata, Sonata! We've been looking for you. Sweetie Belle wrote a great rock opera."

"And we wrote a part especially for you." They hand her the sheets with her part as she looks quite surprised.

"Oh, that's really nice of you girls but I don't think I can." She says as she knows what will happen if she even attempts to sing.

"Please, you'll be great." Sweetie Belle gives her puppy dog eyes.

Not wanting to disappoint the girls and despite knowing she'll do just that she takes in a deep breath and begins to sing the lines. The words begin to flow from her lips as Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Sonata herself notices that her voice sounds nothing like it did after the battle of the bands. A soft, sweet melody comes from her mouth as she begins to perk up, many around her coming to see the source of the voice. As she finishes Sonata looks up, noticing all the people around and begins to smile nervously.

"That...was...awesome!" Scootaloo says as she and the others cheer for her.

"Oh, thanks everybody." Sonata says brushing her hair from her face. She begins to walk with Rarity and Pinkie as they talk about what just happened. "I don't get. I could only sing that well when I had my pendent."

"We should let Sunset know. Maybe she might know something about it." Rarity says as she gets back to managing the festivities.

"Come on Sonata, there's still so much to do. Oh and don't worry about tonight, you can stay over at my place." Pinkie says excitedly.

"You sure it will be okay? I don't want to get you in trouble."

"My family has a guest room we never use. I can ask my dad if you can have that since you don't have a place to stay."

"Thanks Pinkie." The two share a friendly hug. "Oh forgot my festival pin back at the helper's station. Be right back." Sonata makes her way over to the station and grabs the green recycling button, pinning it on.

"So it's true. You're hanging with the Rainbooms." Sonata turns to see Aria Blaze glaring at her from a few feet away.

"Yeah we've having a great time. They let me help with all the decorations." She dashes over to one of the stands. "See these streamers? My idea." She than moves over to a game booth. "Earthworm racing. My idea." She looks down at three of the creatures on the starting line. "Go Legless Wonder." She then pops up behind Aria blowing her kazoo. "Environmentally friendly recycled plastic kazoos. My idea."

"Yeah great. Now come on." Aria states, clearly not impressed with her sisters achievements.

"Where?"

"Adagio wants us to come back with her. She knows some guy from Equestria who can get us our abilities back and we all need to be there to make it work."

"But I can already sing again."

"What?" This statement catches Aria completely by surprise, even more so as Sonata displays her recovered abilities. She rushes to Sonata, grabbing her by the shoulders. "How did you do that?"

"Aria you're hurting me." Aria releases her grip and backs off. "I don't know how I did it I was just having fun with my friends."

"Friends?" She scoffs. "What are you talking about? We don't have time for this Sonata. I'm your older sister and I said lets go." She tries to take her by the hand only for Sonata to slip away.

"Or, you could come and hang with us too." The younger says cheerfully.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because it would be a lot of fun." Aria simply crosses her arms. "Just give it a chance. I promise you won't be sorry. And if you haven't had a great time by the end of the week I pinkie promise I'll come with you." Sonata crosses her heart and places her hand over her right eye with Aria giving her a bizarre look before sighing.

"Alright, deal." Aria says to her.

"Do you pinkie promise?"

"Don't push it."

**Equestria**

While on their journey to Ponyville, the three newly christened Shadowbolts converse amongst themselves regarding their new forms as they and Lightning Dust soar through the sky. "How can you not like the new duds Double Down?" Boogie Night asks.

"I mean don't get me wrong. I like the wings and all but what am I going to tell Maud. She fell in love with a unicorn not a Pegasus." Double Down pulls out a photo of a gray colored mare with a straight violet mane.

"Maud? As in Maud Pie? You're still in love with that pony from the rock farm?" Cut Off asks.

"Why, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. It's just that she always came off as a little...different."

"That's what makes her special. She's not like everypony else. The way she talks, her passion, and the way she can instantly identify every class of rock in a single glance, makes me weak in the knees."

Boogie rolls his eyes. "It's official. I need new friends. Well at least on the bright side we won't have to be subjected to demeaning jobs like outpost duty anymore."

As they fly the horn of Sombra begins to glow furiously as he cries out to Lightning Dust, as if in pain. "Take her down for a landing boys." She orders as the three comply. "Is something wrong King Sombra?"

"I sense...a disturbance. I cannot explain it but I fear something may be amiss in this other world. We must hurry to our destination. I will make contact with this Adagio Dazzle in the meantime."

"You heard him Shadowbolts." Dust says as the three look at one another.

"Um, actually we didn't. From what I can gather you're the only one who can hear King Sombra." Cut Off says as the others nod in agreement.

"Get moving!" She shouts as the three quickly take off toward Ponyville again with Lightning Dust prodding them from behind.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you certain that's what happened?" Adagio asks Aria as the two talk inside the old opera house.

Aria rolls her eyes and recounts the event. "Well let's see. She opened her mouth to sing and it didn't sound like a thousand angry cats clawing at a chalk board. So yeah, I'm pretty sure."

Before Adagio can respond the black cloud of Sombra appears before her. "We must speak." He says as Aria stands awaiting her response. "Give me a moment won't you. I need to take this call." Her sister gives a raised eyebrow as she communicates with the king. "Yes."

"We draw near to our destination but I have sensed something from your side of the portal. An energy that I have felt once before, an energy that could ruin everything we are working for."

Adagio begins to think for a moment before realizing it. "That's it! My sister Sonata had her powers returned without her pendent somehow." She exclaims as she turns to Aria who is still giving her odd looks. "Was there anything different about Sonata's voice, anything at all?"

"Well she sounded the same but something was off about it. I couldn't sense any negative energy being absorbed. In fact, the energy inside her didn't feel like it did when we had our pendents."

Adagio turns again back to the cloud that only she can see and continues the conversation. "Sonata's power must have been what you sensed."

"I do not know how it is possible but this Sonata has become a very real threat to our plan. If we are to proceed she must be dealt with."

"I'll take care of it. She won't be a problem for much longer." She kneels before him as the cloud disappears once more. "We need to get Sonata back, and fast."

"I'm already on it. She wants me to meet with the Rainbooms and be 'friends' with them. I can be there, work Sonata a bit and get back here in time for the plan to go off without a hitch." Adagio is silently impressed that Aria is on top of things.

"We'll also have to see if we can figure out what allows them to get from Equestria and back and also where we can find the portal."

"Don't worry. Something tells me if they made the mistake of telling the secret to someone as ditzy as Sonata it won't stay secret for long. Anyway I'd better get going. She's expecting me to be on time. I'm sure she's super excited."

**Canterlot High**

"How is that possible? They shouldn't be able to sing at all without those pendents." Sunset asks as she is stunned to hear what occurred the night before. She and the other Rainbooms sit at a table in the library as they discuss what should be done now.

"I think we should definitely let Twilight know about this. She might know of something that can prevent them from getting their powers back." Rainbow Dash suggests.

"I don't know about all that. Something seemed different last night. It wasn't like before Rainbow Dash. Her singing didn't whip the crowd into a frenzy, it seemed like everyone was enjoying her song, like it wasn't dark at all." Rarity comes to the siren's defense, having been an eye witness to the phenomenon.

"Yeah, if anything I'd say it made everybody happy." chimes Pinkie Pie.

Dash stops to take a look around. "Where is she anyway?"

"She said something about having a huge surprise for all of us before she left this morning. I hope it's a triple layer chocolate cake with sprinkles." Pinkie happily licks her lips in anticipation. She soon sees Sonata coming through the doors with a surprise guest. "Or it could just be her bringing her sister Aria." The others turn in shock as the smiling siren walks alongside her sister, who is wearing her signature scowl.

"Hey guys. I'd like you to meet Aria Blaze, my sister. She wants to hang out with us too. Isn't that great?"

"Terrific." Rainbow says sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll have a great time." Aria retorts, rolling her eyes.

Pinkie jumps up excitedly, rapidly shaking Aria's hand. "It's super duper great to meet you. Sonata's told me so much about you."

Aria pulls her hand back as Sunset walks over to greet her. "Hey, so I know we didn't exactly get off to the best start but I hope we can forget about that and be friends."

"Nothing would make me happier." Aria says with a smirk.

Ever the optimist, Sonata jumps in front again. "Okay so what do you guys have planned?"

"Well I have soccer practice. I guess you guys could come with me." Rainbow Dash suggests.

"Oh boy, this is gonna be so cool. Rainbow Dash is like the greatest athlete in all of Canterlot High."

"I'll try to contain my joy." Aria responds in her usual deadpan manner.

About an hour later the other girls sit quietly at the coffee shop. "I wonder how things are going." Applejack asks as she sips her drink. While they converse, Sunset Shimmer writes in her journal. "Writing to Twilight?"

"Yeah, I'm sure she won't believe what's going on right now."

"I know what you mean. I'm right here and I don't believe it."

"I guess you were right Sunset. All they needed was for someone to give them a chance." Fluttershy says, quietly biting into a muffin.

"That's the magic of friendship for you. It can make the impossible happen." As Sunset finishes writing the group see Rainbow Dash dragging herself in, her hair a mess and her clothing dirtier then usual. Looking none to pleased she plops into the open spot in the booth, putting her forehead against the tabletop. "It wasn't that bad was it?"

"Let's just say I've never seen soccer turned into a full contact sport. Soarin and Fleetfoot may never play again. Well maybe not never again, but they definitely got roughed up pretty bad. To her credit, Aria did score six goals, but still. I think we need another approach." Sonata and Aria walk in a few moments later.

"Well that was dull." She says with her arms folded.

"Still pretty cool. You knocked out more players with the ball than anyone on the other team. Or maybe that's tennis?" Sonata says as she continues thinking.

Aria sighs in frustration. "Ugh, you're the worst Sonata. I'm just gonna go."

"No wait. We still have a few days, remember? I'm sure we can find something you'll like." Sonata looks around the table. "Fluttershy! Maybe she could help you at the animal shelter."

"Oh, I'm not so sure about..." Fluttershy quietly attempts to protest only to be cutoff.

"That's sounds like a great idea. I'm helping out too so we could all work together." Sunset recommends. Fluttershy tries one more time to intercede only to be cutoff yet again.

"Great it's all settled then. We'll meet you girls then."

The next day the girls meet at the town animal shelter. "Hey girls. All ready to get started?" The two sirens are greeted by Sunset as she stands out front.

"Sure are. Right Aria?" Sonata says, bouncing around with Aria giving an aloof nod.

"Okay, well Fluttershy is waiting for us. She'll give everyone their assignments once we're inside." The group head into the white building where the sounds of birds, dogs, cats and every form of small creature can be heard. As they walk down the main hall the three spot a small furry animal rushing down the hall towards them. The black and white furred animal swiftly runs up Aria's leg. She attempts to grab a hold of it, only for the furry creature to tunnel into her jacket, sticking its small head out.

Fluttershy rushes down the hall toward them. "Oh dear, oh my. Oh, I'm so sorry about that. Ticki, come out of there right now mister." The elongated animal jumps out and into the girls arms.

Aria rubs the back of her head, shaking off any loose fur that might remain. "That thing batter not have rabbis." She squints at the creature who simply looks back with it's small, crystal blue eyes.

"Don't worry, ferrets are very clean and friendly. Ticki here just likes to burrow."

"We're all ready for our assignments Fluttershy." Sunset says as she and Sonata do a pretend salute.

"Alright follow me." Still holding onto the ferret, Fluttershy leads the girls to their respective assignments. She pairs Sonata and Sunset together with the task of letting all the kittens out in the play room to get some exercise. "Okay so today we need to feed all the birds in the aviary."

"Feeding birds? Sounds like a real thrill." Aria roles her eyes during her sarcastic comment.

Not picking up on it Fluttrshy responds happily. "Oh it is. In fact, its one of my favorite activities. Here we are." She opens the door as Aria's eyes widen in amazement at the sheer number of large cages in the room, each housing no fewer than thirty birds as they fly around. "Now all we need to do is get the bags of bird seed and some water and fill everyone's trays."

"This is the worst." Aria says under her breath.

While Aria and Fluttershy are busy doing their assignment, the other two are happily working their assignment with the kittens. "So Sonata, how are you enjoying yourself?" Sunset asks the girl who is engrossed in playing with a kitten that is rolled on it's back, swiping at her finger.

"This is great. I've never had this much fun in my life and that's pretty long. I hope Aria is having as much fun as we are."

"You really care about her don't you?"

"Well yeah, I mean, she's my sister. We've been together for as long as I can remember. But sometimes she does call me names and pushes me around and it hurts my feelings."

"Have you ever told her that?"

Sonata pauses for a moment before standing up. "No. Adagio and Aria never took me serious enough to listen to what I had to say. I guess I've always been an embarrassment to them."

"Maybe if you just sat Aria down and talked to her she might understand how you feel. You'll never know if you don't try. We would have never known we could be friends if Pinkie hadn't taken the initiative to approach you."

"I'll think about it. Thanks Sunset."

"No problem." The two hug as one of the kittens perches itself on Sonata's head, causing the two girls to laugh.

Meanwhile, Aria is struggling with her task. She'd already brought the heavy bags of seed to the room but was having a hard time getting the birds to settle down to feed them properly. "Now Aria be careful they get frightened very easily." Fluttershy says with Ticki perched on her shoulder, attempting to instruct the girl who simply puts a whole back of seed over her shoulder , attempting to throw the entire thing in the cage first.

"I've got this." She says confidently. As she throws the bag in the birds panic, flying every which way until they force their way out of the cage, causing a flurry. As they try to escape they bump into more cages, accidentally unlocking them, allowing the other birds to swarm the room as well.

"Oh no, Oh my. Please everyone, back to your cages." Fluttershy pleads.

"Come here you. Get back in there." Aria tries to forcibly grab each bird with no success. As she struggles she bumps against the table that the heavy bags of seed have been stacked on, causing them to teeter. Ticki jumps into action, leaping on Aria's back and pulling on her hair, which causes her to stumble out of the way of the falling bags. She looks over at the burst bags and imagines what could have happened had she still been standing there. "Um, thanks." She says as the ferret licks her face. After a long struggle the two girls finally manage to get the birds to settle down and back into their enclosures. Sitting on the floor the two look at each other. " Next time maybe we will do it your way." She picks a feather out of Fluttershy's hair and she finds herself sharing a laugh with the girl as Ticki climbs on top of her head.

"I think he really likes you."

"He's not so bad for a little furry guy." Aria's eyes seem to soften for the first time that she can remember and she rubs the ferret on his head.

"We have so many animals here that need a home, it would just warm my heart to know that this little fella found a good one."

Aria stops for a moment, holding the ferret in her arms. "What do you say little guy?" He makes a few squeaks then nestles himself in Aria's lap.

"I don't speak ferret but I think that was a yes." The two finish cleaning as Sunset and Sonata walk in.

"So how was it?" Sunset inquires. The two trade stares for a moment before Fluttershy answers.

"Perfectly." The group head out for home with Sonata as excited as ever. "This is sure to make one interesting letter to Twilight."

"Letter?" Aria asks. She remembered the girl but hadn't seen her since the battle of the bands.

"Yes, ever since Twilight went back to Equestria Sunset writes her letters through her journal. She can even come and go when she wants to."

"She can go back and forth from Equestria? Pretty cool." Aria tries to play it off as no big deal.

"Well Aria, did you have fun?" Sonata asks with a huge smile.

"I'll admit, I didn't have a horrible time."

"That's good enough for me. Same time tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it little sister." She playfully rubs Sonata's head before heading off on her own. After getting back to the opera house she reports what she's found out to Adagio.

"Are you...okay?" Adagio asks. "Because you seem to be smiling more than usual."

Aria panics a bit, embarrassed to admit that she actually enjoyed her time with the others. "No reason, just really glad we'll be getting our powers back soon."

Adagio dismisses her suspicion and gets right back to the matter at hand. "Yes, especially with what you've told me. Once we have that book we can trick Twilight Sparkle into opening the portal and let King Sombra through. Good job Aria."

"No problem. Now if you'll excuse me I've got a big day tomorrow. I'm helping Sonata and Fluttershy with the hamsters." This response causes Adagio to give her a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Its just, for a second there I thought you might actually be making friends with the Rainbooms. I'm wrong of course, aren't I?"

"Well no duh Adagio. I just need them to trust me. And once I'm sure they do one-hundred percent I'll get you that book. Don't worry I've got this, but I need to make sure Sonata will be on board with it."

Adagio puts a hand on her sister's shoulder. "I'm sorry, you're right. We agreed we're a team and I can't forget that. I trust you Aria. Now I need to go and get this news to Sombra so you'd better get some sleep." As she turns to walk away she hears a squeak and turns back to Aria.

"Sorry, a little dusty in here." Aria says rubbing her nose. As her sister leaves, Ticki sticks his head out from her jacket, squeaking again. "I'll tell her tomorrow, I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

"Are we there yet?" Boogie Night asks as the group of pegasi are still headed toward Ponyville.

Lightning Dust, having grown agitated by her three followers swiftly turns around, getting into his face. "If you ask that one more time I'll have Sombra take your wings and we'll see how far you get."

"Well technically he'll at least make the thousand foot drop to the ground." Double Down says as she turns to him. "Just trying to be accurate." He says hesitantly, quickly moving behind Cut Off.

"The sooner we get to Ponyville the better."

"Uh boss. We've got incoming." Cut Off shouts as they spot a single Pegasus coming toward them. Lightning Dust squints her eyes to get a good view of the approaching figure.

"Oh great it's Surprise. You guys get to cloud cover. I'll signal you if things don't go right." The three jet upward into the clouds as the Wonderbolt approaches.

"Lightning Dust." The yellow maned Wonderbolt greets her as Dust salutes.

"Ma'am."

"What are you doing out here? You were supposed to report back to the academy days ago."

"Sorry, I had an urgent message to deliver from the outpost that I thought should be delivered directly to Princess Twilight in Ponyville ma'am."

"And who were those three I just saw?"

As Dust starts to answer her saddle bag begins to glow. "I got turned around for a minute and lost my heading for a while. Just needed...some directions."

"Uh-huh. And what was so important that you couldn't pass a message back to the academy to let us know?" Surprise begins to stare at the bag as the glow gets brighter and moves closer as the cadet nervously moves away.

"Just something I thought they needed to see." She flaps her tail against her back, signaling the three above.

"Was that the signal?" Boogie asks as the three look down.

"I don't know." Cut Off says as she continues to do the same thing over and over.

"Kind of hard to tell since she never told us what the signal was. We might as well go." Double Down says as they dive down.

"What's in the bag cadet?" Surprise is caught off guard as the Shadowbolts swarm her from every angle. She breaks away, swiftly diving toward the ground as they give chase. Bobbing and weaving through the trees, she hopes to escape them only for the leader to come seemingly out of nowhere, bucking her. She flies backwards into a tree, knocking her out cold.

"And that's why they call me Cut Off." The three land down as Dust joins them shortly.

"I thought it was because you were an extremely aggressive cart driver." Double Down says.

"Alright you three tie her up and light a signal fire. Someone will be along to free her." Lightning Dust says as she opens her bag. "What was that light show all about?"

"Adagio has found our means of getting to this other world. We must arrive at our destination and locate this portal before she implements her part of the plan." Sombra says. "Will this one be a problem?"

"No King Sombra. By the time she gets back to the academy it'll be too late to stop us."

"As a precaution..." A small amount of energy sweeps over the unconscious Pegasus, causing a stone like infection over her wings. "This will ensure our plan cannot be stopped by these Wonderbolts. Now, we must hurry. I have little power to spare." The three Shadowbolts trade frightened looks as they head off again.

"It won't be long. Ponyville is only about half a day from here."

"Why didn't you just say that before?" Boogie asks as Dust glares at him. "Right, shutting up."

**Ponyville**

As the citizens go about their daily business, the Cutie Mark Crusaders are once again in the process of attempting to get their cutie marks. "Alright this time for sure girls." Scootaloo says, prepared to get to work.

"I don't know Scootaloo. Are you sure snake wrestling is worth it?" Apple Bloom asks as the three look down into a bucket full of the slithering reptiles.

As she prepares to dive in, three streaks race passed them, tacking the bucket along with them. "Awe, our snakes." The young Pegasus says in disappointment as the others breath a sigh of relief.

The streak, or rather the three Shadowbolts, race through the town. They first take a sharp turn, dumping the bucket of snakes on Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, who are seated outside the ice cream shop, sending them running. They next proceed to Sugar Cube Corner, making quick work of swiping the pastries, leaving the owners speechless. Cut Off heads back, taking the last treat, a cupcake from the baby unicorn seated in a highchair. "Nice haul gentlemen."

"Watch this, watch this." Boogie Night decides to have some more fun by whipping up a tornado that runs wild through the town. The three stop to look over their work, sharing a laugh as they watch the town's ponies running for cover. Suddenly Double Down is knocked out of the sky by another streak. The other two look up to see the streak dismantle their tornado before zooming back to them. The pony responsible is none other than Rainbow Dash, who gives them an intense stare.

"What gives? You think you can just waltz in here and wreck our town. Who do you wannabes think you are?"

"Isn't it obvious. We're the Shadowbolts." Joined by Double Down again, the three race off into the sky, with Rainbow giving chase. They lead her on a chase through the clouds, trying everything they can think of to loose her.

"What are you guys, straight out of flight school?" She easily outmaneuvers them, swinging sharply in front of the trio, causing Double Down and Boogie Night to spiral out of control. Seeing his comrades beaten in quick fashion, Cut Off attempts to flee only to be shocked by lightning. From above a cloud Dust appears. "Lightning Dust?"

"Need a hand with these jokers?" Dust asks as she whirls around the three causing another tornado that sweeps them up inside before spitting them out and tossing them over the horizon. She quickly spirals back, dissipating the whirlwind as the townsponies below cheer the duo on. "Missed me Dash?"

"Sure, but what are you doing here?"

"Got rumors that some losers were going around calling themselves the Shadowbolts. Spitfire sent me to check it out. Though from what we just did, they were nothing to write home about. So, what's a pony got to do to get some grub around here? And maybe you could give me a tour of that famous castle I've heard so much about."

**The Everfree Forest**

Zecora sits in her hut cooking up another of her brews as a loud crash shakes her abode. She looks up to see the three Shadowbolts lodged into her home. "Oh hello." Cut off says politely. "Say you wouldn't happen to have something to relieve a minor concussion would you?"

The zebra takes a sip of her tea before answering. "The order you ask is none too tall but first I'll need you to fix my wall."

"Fair enough."

**Canterlot Animal Shelter**

Aria, with Ticki perched on her shoulder makes her way to the animal shelter before school, occasionally rubbing her new pet. She walks inside, ringing the bell at the front desk as Fluttershy walks up. "Hey Fluttershy." She greets, even managing a light smile.

"Hi Aria, I'm so glad you came."

"No problem. So where do you want to get started?"

"Right this way." The two walk down the hall to a room in the back. "Before we get started there's someone who wants to talk to you." Fluttershy opens the door where all the girls, Sonata included are sitting in chairs.

Aria looks a bit confused as she sees her sister a little more fidgety than usual, actually a little nervous. "What's going on guys?" Sunset puts a reassuring arm on Sonata's shoulder as the blue haired girl looks up. "Sonata isn't there something you want to say to Aria?"

Sonata stands up and takes in a deep breath before speaking. "I...I don't like it when you call me names. You always talk down to me like I'm stupid. But I'm not stupid, I'm just different. I have ideas just like you and Adagio but you never let me even try. You always called me the worst or bullied me and...it hurt." Sonata starts to get choked up as tears run down her face.

Aria finds this unsettling to see the girl she thought of as ditzy and care free, breaking down like this. She instinctively hugs her younger sister who opens her eyes in shock at the action. "I'm...I'm not very good at saying stuff like this you know, but I'm sorry, okay. I didn't know it hurt you like this." Aria suddenly finds herself welling up with tears also. "It's been this way since we left Equestria but...I don't want us to be like that anymore."

"Me either."

"Now come on, dry up those tears okay? I think you're starting to get to me. Besides, you know what day it is?"

"Taco Tuesday?"

"Don't be silly. It's Taco Thursday. They changed it." Aria wipes the tears from her eyes as Rarity hands her a tissue. "Thanks. Do you guys mind not telling anyone? I have a reputation to keep."

"Secrets safe with us." Applejack says as she and the other girls commend Aria.

Sonata takes a tissue from Sunset to dry her eyes as well. "I'm really proud of you. How do you feel now."

"I'm just glad to have my sister back. I wish Adagio was here too." This statement causes Aria to tense up slightly.

"Oh right, Adagio. Why don't you let me go talk to her?"

"I'll come with you." Sonata says joyously.

"No!" Aria stops herself, realizing how she's just come off with that outburst. "I mean, why don't you let me go and soften her up first? I think she might need a little more persuasion. First why don't we focus on helping out here? This has given me a lot to think about."

**Ponyville**

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash takes Lightning Dust on a tour of the castle. "And this is the throne room." Dust looks around in amazement as the other ponies are seated, performing various tasks. "You all remember Lightning Dust."

"How could I forget. That tornado she started almost wrecked us all." Rarity says polishing an emerald.

"And almost ruined the care package I made for you. Though now that I think about it, could you do that tornado thing again? It was kind of fun in a terrifying way." Pinkie Pie says happily.

"I'm really sorry about that. Especially you Princess Twilight. I have to learn to control myself, no matter how good I think I am." Dust kneels down before the purple Alicorn.

Twilight steps down from her throne and stands before the Pegasus. "It's quite alright. I think we've all made mistakes. The important thing is to learn from them. And please, it's just Twilight Sparkle. So Rainbow Dash what was all that commotion about?"

"A group of Pegasi are going around calling themselves the Shadowbolts and wrecking everything. Luckily Lightning Dust and me whooped them good. Weird thing is the ones I saw before were just illusions. How could anypony else know about them?"

"That's why Spitfire sent me to investigate. These ponies came out of nowhere. So I'd better get back to my mission before they strike again." Dust says as she prepares to disembark.

"Wait. Maybe we can help." Twilight says as the Pegasus halts. "I've got plenty of books here that might be able to tell us something. Spike!" The Alicorn teleports her assistant to her. The dragon, who is in the middle of a bubble bath looks up and notices the eyes on him, quickly covering himself with a towel as Lightning Dust begins to chuckle.

**Canterlot Opera Hall**

After finishing at the shelter, Aria returns to the old hideout as she finds Adagio ecstatic, holding a shoebox in her hand. "Adagio? Are you alright?"

"Never better. I just received a message from Sombra. Everything is in place and soon we'll have our power and more." Aria looks at her sister who has dark, heavy bags under her eyes.

"When's the last time you got some sleep?"

"Oh I haven't had time. I've been to busy making sure everything is perfect. Nothing's going to wrong this time I promise." She shows Aria the contents of the box, the remains of their pendents. "Look I found all the pieces."

"Adagio, we need to talk. Look, maybe we should call this all off." This suggestion causes the lead siren to give a very worried look.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I need to be completely honest with you. I kind of made friends with the Rainbooms. Just let me explain. I didn't plan for it to turn out like it did but I got to know them and they're not as bad as we thought."

"I can't believe this. I should have known better than to trust you with this. My own sisters turning against me."

"We're not turning against you. I'm just saying, maybe there's another way. When I was with them I felt something I can't describe. It felt good, like we used to feel before we got banished, before we tried to take Equestria. Do you remember that?"

"I do. We were all so close then. We were all we had in the world."

"We can be like that again. But this time it won't just be us anymore. We have the chance to make people like us, to really like us."

Adagio turns away from her for a moment, tightly clutching the box. "I just want to make things right with you girls, to fix the mess I caused."

"And Sonata and me just want our sister back. Why don't you come hang with us? We can just forget all of this and make a new start."

"Alright. If you don't mind being tone deaf the rest of your life." Adagio puts the box down.

"As long as we're all together I think I can bare it." Aria brings her in for a surprise hug, lifting her off the ground.

"Never pegged you for a hugger."

"Yeah, it's been a weird day for me." Aria admits as she places her sister down. "You know we're all going to the soccer game tomorrow. You should come with us. And who knows, Sonata got her voice back. Same thing could happen to us. You coming? Applejack offered me a room on her family's farm. I don't think she'd mind making room for one more."

"You go ahead. I think I'll stay for a while. Say goodbye to the old place one last time. And I think I need to let Sombra know the plan is dead." Aria nods as she begins to head for the exit. "Aria. I'm not used to saying this, but you were right."

"Thanks. So I'll see you at the game?"

"Definitely." As Aria leaves, Adagio reaches into her pocket and pulls out the crystal, tightly gripping it in her hands.


	6. Chapter 6

"Thanks Miss Zecora. That really did the trick." Cut Off says as he and the other Shadowbolts leave the zebra's hut.

"Yeah that stuff even fixed my deviated septum." Boogie Night states as they wave goodbye. "Promise we'll pay you back."

"You're quite welcome for the remedies. Next time make sure to use the door please." Zecora slowly fades into the distance as the three make their way to a bush where they have hidden Sombra's horn. "I get that we needed to be convincing but did she really have to shoot us out this far?" Boogie says as he looks around at the many menacing plants.

"Well on the bright side, we won't have to worry about too many ponies come out this way. Uh guys, something weird is happening with that horn." Double Down points at the object as it violently shakes and glows. The three huddle together, taking cover behind a rock. "Go touch it."

"No way you do it." Cut Off says.

"I'm not getting anywhere near that freaky thing." Boogie continues to back away.

"Fine, we'll settle this the old fashioned way. One, two, three, not it." Cut Off says quickly.

"Not it!" Boogie says a fraction of a second after.

Double Down stomps his hoof on the marshy ground. "Darn I hate that game. Fine I'll do it." He cautiously approaches the horn before putting his hoof to it. "Uh, King Sombra?"

"Fool!" The voice shouts loudly. "It seems our number of allies in this other world have been reduced. We must move forward now if we are to succeed. To Ponyville, now!"

"What about Lightning Dust?"

"Let us hope she is ready. I will not be denied, not again."

**Canterlot High**

In one of the hallways of the school the duo of Snips and Snails are busy being tormented and shaken down by the new reigning bullies, the tall lanky Runt and his short stocky friend Big Boy. Big Boy holds the two upside down, shaking out anything they have in their pockets. "Thanks for donating to the 'Get Runt and Big Boy a new car fund' gentlemen."

"Oh darn, now we have no money Snails." Snips says in very poor acting fashion as the two are let down.

"But what about the extra fifty you keep in your shoe." Snips face palms as his friend has just given away the hiding spot for the last of their money. He turns angrily toward Snails, who is completely oblivious to what he has just done. "What?" Snips surrenders the remaining funds as Runt begins counting up the most recent take.

"And we'll take that watch too." Runt says as he has Big Boy take it off Snails' wrist.

"Alright, taking my money is one thing but nobody takes my buddy's watch." Snips says, attempting to stand up to the bullies.

"Oh yeah and what are you gonna do about it small fry?" Runt snaps his finger as Big Boy grabs the blue skinned boy by the back of his shirt.

"He's not going to do anything." the four turn to see Aria Blaze walking down the hall. Runt begins to sweat nervously as she approaches with Sonata in tow. "Ar...Aria?"

Aria gets right into Runts face as Big Boy drops Snips. "You're going to hand over what you took from them and then you're going to give back everything else you took and personally apologize to everyone. Are we clear?" The two give only a frightened nod of agreement. "Good, now get."

"Right. Of course Aria, whatever you say." Runt gestures to his compatriot who hands back all of Snips and Snails possessions and dusts the two off. The duo then dash off in fear.

"Jerks. You two alright?" Aria asks as she watches the two bullies scurry down the hall.

"Sure are thanks to you. We owe you big time Aria. You know, that lackey offer is still on the table." Snips says as he put his money back into his hiding spot.

"Say yes. These guys are a blast." Sonata insists.

Aria already regrets what she's about to say. "Fine."

"Yeah, we'll be the best lackeys ever!" Snails says excitedly as he jumps for joy, landing on Aria's foot. Instead of a scream of pain her serene siren voice rings out as the other three are in owe. The pig-tailed girl herself is torn between massaging her injured foot or being amazed that her voice is back.

"Aria your voice. It's fixed. You can sing again!" Sonata says with glee as she puts her hands on her sister's shoulders.

"I can sing again? I can sing again!" She spins around and kisses Snails, to both her and his surprise. She immediately realizes what she's done and moves back, blushing, while Snails is almost out on his feet."This never happened. I uh, I have to go." She rushes off in embarrassment as Sonata is still standing next to the boys.

"She'll call you."

"Sonata come on!" Aria shouts as Sonata happily skips down the hall leaving Snips and Snails as the shorter looks on jealously at his friend.

After school the girls have gathered along with many other students to watch the soccer match between their school and the visiting team from Appaloosa. "Woo hoo! Go Rainbow Dash!" Applejack shouts, waving her hat in the air. Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie and Sonata are performing their own cheer routine.

"Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash. If she can't win it..." The two stop midway as they have forgotten the rhyme. "Yay Rainbow Dash!" Sonata blurts out. The crowd roars loudly as the home team scores yet another goal, giving them a comfortable lead. Aria sits with Ticki on her head, only seeming slightly interested in the game, still a bit concerned about her other sister, as she hasn't seen her since the night before. "Come on Aria, cheer with us."

She pulls herself from her thoughts to play along with Sonata's request. "Go team, go. Woo-hoo." she says in a half hearted manner.

"That's the spirit." Sonata jumps for joy with Pinkie, only stopping when, out of the corner of her eye she sees Adagio walking up to the bleachers. "Adagio!" She excitedly rushes over to her sister, giving her a big hug. From her seat Aria smiles as she watches her sisters talk as Sonata offers her a seat in the front row. The game ends shortly after with a final score of 7-2 as the team parades around the pitch.

"Glad you made it Adagio." Aria says as she and the others walk down to her and Sonata.

"You knew she was coming?" Sonata asks curiously.

"She wanted it to be a surprise." Adagio says as she pats her sister on the head before noticing the furry creature that has perched itself on Aria's shoulder. "You've got a little something there."

"Oh right. This is Ticki, he's kind of my pet ferret. Say hello." He leaps over to Adagio, landing in her puffy hair and tunneling through before jumping back out onto Aria's arm. "Sorry, he likes to burrow."

"I can see that." She brushes her hair out before turning back to the others. "To say we didn't get off to the best start would be an understatement to the highest degree. But I want to give this friendship thing a try, that is if you'll have me."

"Of course we will." Sunset says as she offers her hand to Adagio.

"Most certainly." Rarity says.

"Any sister of Sonata is a friend of mine." Pinkie says jumping up and down.

"Glad to have ya." Says Applejack with the tip of a hat.

"It's so glad to have you here." Fluttershy says with a smile.

"Same here." Rainbow Dash says as Adagio takes Sunset's hand.

"Thanks everyone. So what do we do now?" Sonata immediately pops up in the center of the group. "I have an idea. We should all go out for a night on the town."

"That's not a bad idea." Rainbow Dash admits. "And I know the perfect place for a good time." That night the group meet up at the local roller rink. The reunited Dazzlings make their way inside with the others as Sonata looks around in amazement.

"This is the greatest place I've ever seen!"

"Sonata you said that about the last three places we stopped at." Aria says with a smile.

"And I really mean it this time. Come on!" The blue haired girl follows Pinkie Pie and the two grab their skates and head for the rink.

"Does she remember that she doesn't know how to skate?" Adagio says with her arms crossed as she watches the two tumble over.

"I think she remembers now."

The other girls head over to the counter, grabbing their skates and heading out on the rink. Rainbow Dash, ever the natural, performs tricks, maneuvering around some of the other skaters. Rarity takes it nice and easy, gracefully moving about while Fluttershy stays to the edge, staying out of the limelight. "Come on Fluttershy, you'll be fine." Applejack assures her friend as she skates past. "Oh I'm fine right here, thanks."

Meanwhile Sunset is strolling casually around the rink, only for Pinkie and Sonata, who have now gotten the hang of it, blaze past her and the others. She loses her balance and almost stumbles back. "Got ya." Aria says as she catches her going back, helping her back to her feet.

"Thanks. It looks like those two are having a good time."

"Yeah, though I think Adagio might need a little more encouragement." Over on the edge the orange haired girl leans against the wall of the rink as the others pass her by. Aria gestures to Sonata as she makes her way over to her older sister. "Adagio, come skate with me and Pinkie."

"I don't know. I haven't exactly had a lot of practice with this kind of thing." She wobbles from side to side in order to get her balance as Sonata and Aria support her from either side. "We've got you." The two guide her around the ring as she begins to get her footing. "Sooooo? Are you having fun yet?" Sonata says with a huge smile.

"You know what? I actually am enjoying myself. I never would have known this town had an aquarium or a history museum."

"It's weird that even without magic this world has so much in common with Equestria." Aria notes the fact about all the exhibits that they visited earlier in the day.

"Speaking of weird." Adagio looks over to see Snails skating next to them, looking half dazed as he stares at Aria who gently pushes him away as the three proceed. "Should I ask?"

"She kissed him." Pinkie says, doing a spin before skating off.

"You told Pinkie?" Aria says flustered, her cheeks a bright red.

"Why not? It was so romantic." The begin to bicker for a moment before realizing they have left their older sister alone and she careens uncontrollably over the rink edge. "Adagio!" The two race over with the other girls. "We are so sorry. It was all my fault."

"Don't blame Sonata, I was the one who made a big deal out of it."

Sunset and Rarity help Adagio up. She brushes herself off as her sisters prepare to get yelled at. She takes a deep breath then lets it out before putting on a calm face. "It's okay girls, you didn't mean it. Accidents happen sometimes. Now if you'll excuse me I should get cleaned up." As she heads toward the restroom Sonata falls backwards in disbelief.

"Wow she didn't even look mad."

In the restroom Adagio cleans herself off, tending to a few small cuts she's received. "Here let me help." Sunset says coming in through the door.

"Uh, sure." Sunset pulls a small first aid box from her backpack, setting it on the counter.

"You keep that on you?" Adagio asks as Sunset takes an alcohol swab and begins dabbing it over the girl's cuts as she winces slightly from the stinging.

"After all the stuff I've been through I find it pays to have it."

"Right. I think I owe you all an apology for all that. I guess power went to my head."

"I understand how that feels. Believe it or not I was once on my way to being a princess in Equestria."

"Really?"

"I had everything planned out to the letter. I knew it was my destiny to have it all, a crown, a palace, a kingdom of my own. But I guess fate has a way to work around all that."

"How so?"

"I overstepped my boundaries with Princess Celestia, lost everything I knew was supposed to be mine and eventually, here I am. Never would have expected in a million years I'd go from prospective princess to guitarist."

"When I was in Equestria everything to fit right into place. Believe it or not life as a siren wasn't easy. There aren't too many ponies who are welcoming when you look the way we did. Sonata, Aria and I were on our own for a long time. We needed negative energy to feed our powers. At first it was just small squabbles here and there, never anything serious. As time went on I guess I got addicted to the power and pushed the others to keep going. More was never enough for me. Eventually Starswirl the Bearded was the only thing standing between us and the world. You see how well that turned out."

Sunset finishes working on the scrapes on her arms and moves to work on the small cuts on her face. "I always blamed them for everything that happened even though it was all my fault. Because of me they lost everything."

"But look at what you've gained. You've got your sisters back and you've got us. And we're here to help no matter what." Sunset finishes putting her first aid kit away. "There we are, all finished."

"Thanks Sunset. I have to admit, I'm not very good when it comes to friendship but I'm willing to try, for them."

"No problem. If you ever want to talk just let me know. We all need help sometimes and there's no shame in asking for help."

"I'll keep that in mind. What do say we get back out there? I'm ready to give it another shot. Plus I'd hate for them to think I got busted up too badly." The two share a friendly smile before going to rejoin the others.

The following day class lets out for lunch as everyone begins heading toward the cafeteria. "Wasn't last night simply smashing?" Rarity asks happily.

"It was pretty awesome skate session." Rainbow Dash says with her guitar strapped to her back. "And after lunch we'll have an awesome jam session."

"That sounds like fun. Mind if we sit in?" Aria asks as the group walks down the hall. She stops to look around for a minute. "Wait, where's Sonata?"

"She said she was hanging out with Snips and Snails. Something about overweight vegetables." Pinkie says.

"I think you mean phat beats Pinkie." Dash states.

"Okay but I don't know why she would want heavyset roots."

"I just hope she's not telling Snails anything about me." Aria says putting a hand to her face.

"Oh it's just a cute little crush." Rarity assures.

"That little crush is quickly becoming an irritant. He's cute in a odd way but I wish he could just take a hint."

"I'm sure he'll get over it sooner or later." They see a handmade poster on the wall with a badly drawn picture of Aria and Snails that reads: AB+S Forever. "Hopefully sooner."

Sunset stops for a moment realizing she's forgotten something. "Oh wait I forgot to drop my bag off at my locker."

"I could drop it off for you. I have to head that way anyway for a tutoring session." Adagio says happily. "Besides it's the least I can do."

"Thanks, here's my locker number and combination." She writes it down and hands it to her along with her bag which she drapes over her shoulder with her own bag. Adagio makes it to the locker and enters the combination. She lifts the bag to place it on the hook only for the strap to break and the contents to spill out onto the ground.

"Darn it." The orange haired girl says under her breath. She goes to pick up the fallen objects and notices a book with a two tone sun on the front. She places her own bag on the ground and opens the book. "This must be what she uses to contact Twilight." From out of her pocket she pulls Sombra's crystal, which is coursing with the dark energy. She tightly balls her fist to silence it and tucks it away again.

"Adagio?" She instantly turns around to see Sonata wearing gold chains and a pair of tinted sunglasses. "What are you doing out here?" She quickly kneels back down to finish picking up the rest of Sunset's things.

"I was just dropping off some stuff For Sunset Shimmer but the strap on her bag broke. Just trying to make sure everything is here." She turns her head to look her sister over. "It looks like you had a good time."

"Totally, we busted all kind rhymes yo." Sonata says in an attempt to emulate the rapping duo.

"Snips and Snails are pretty cool, huh?" Adagio finishes putting everything back and places her backpack over her shoulder before putting Sunset's inside the locker.

"Yeah but they're not as cool as my big sis." Sonata surprises her with a hug. "I'm so glad we're a family again. And don't worry, I pinkie promise you I won't rest until we get you your singing voice back."

"Don't worry about it Sonata. These things will happen when they happen."

**Ponyville**

Just above the cloud cover in the town, the three Shadowbolts are spending their time preparing for the final phase. "So when exactly are we supposed to head in?" Boogie Night asks, relaxing on his back.

"Whenever we get the signal." Cut Off spends his time throwing hoof attacks. "Then we help Lightning Dust secure the portal and after that we get the power and respect we deserve. But until then we sit tight."

A few moments later the two look over to Double Down who is talking to himself. "Okay okay, we're on it King Sombra. Yes sir, I get it." He turns to look at the two others.

"Was that the signal?"

"What do you two think?"

"Alright Shadowbolts, let's move." The three blaze toward Twilight's castle, ready for the final phase of Sombra's plan.

Inside the castle Twilight and the others are busy aiding Lightning Dust in her search for answers. "I don't see anything here that can help us." The princess says as she notices a book on a stand in the corner of the room glowing and vibrating. "Oh no." Twilight quickly moves over to the book and begins reading.

"What's with the freaky book?" Dust questions as she watches.

"That book's a link between Equestria and some alternate world. Twilight has a friend there who can send her messages through that book." Applejack explains.

"That is both fascinating and frightening at the same time. And yet somehow still leaves room to be totally awesome."

"My friends there are in danger. I need to get there right away."

"Is there a train that takes you to alternate worlds or am I missing something?"

"I've built a portal in the library that can take me there. Come on we don't have much time."

Before the group can go any further, a panicked Scootaloo runs in. "Rainbow Dash help!"

"What is it squirt?"

"Those Pegasus that wrecked the town are back."

"We'll handle them, right Dash?" Dust says stepping up.

"Right. Twilight, you and the others head for the portal. We handled these jokers before we'll handle them again. We'll meet you after we've cleaned their clocks."

"No doubt." Dash and Dust share a hoof bump. "It's good to team up again Dash. Now let's get out there and kick some Shadowbolt tail!" The two fly out of the castle and instantly spot the three once again tearing through the town. They stop almost instantly, turning to the duo and charge toward them.

"Ready Dust?" Rainbow asks as she takes the lead.

"You know it." She answers with a sinister smile on her face as she quickly delivers a blow to the back of the rainbow maned Pegasus that knocks her out cold as two of the Shadowbolts catch her mid-fall. "Now my soldiers to the castle."


	7. Chapter 7

**Twilight's Castle**

"Alright everything is almost ready. We just need to wait for Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust to handle the situation outside." Twilight says as she makes the final preparations for the portal. "How's everything up there Spike?"

"Looking good." The young dragon says as he makes certain the device is set.

Just then Lightning Dust rushes in. "Where's Rainbow Dash?" Applejack inquires.

"There are more of those Shadowbolts then we thought. She sent me back to make sure they don't get through. Hurry, I don't know how long she can hold them off." Dust says almost out of breath.

"Alright everyone, here we go." The princess activates the machine and the others look on as the swirling portal forms in the center of the arch. "You coming Spike?"

"You know it Twilight." The two leap through the portal as Dust and the others watch.

"I have to admit that was pretty cool. And now for me to do my part." Dust gives a sharp whistle as the three Shadowbolts soar in.

"What the.." Before anything else can be done, the trio disable the remaining four, binding them in ropes.

"Good work boys."

"No problem ma'am." Cut Off says with a salute as the other two toss a restrained Rainbow Dash into the room with the others.

"What do you think you're doing." Rarity demands.

"Isn't it obvious? These guys work for me. Well more correctly we work for him." She gestures to Double Down who pulls off the saddle bag with Sombra's horn and gives it to her as she opens it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Pinkie Pie asks.

"What are you doing with King Sombra's horn?" Rainbow Dash shouts. "That thing is dangerous."

"Only to someone like you. Once he's at full power again there won't be anything that can stop him."

"Yeah you can ask the crystal ponies about that. Why do you think he was overthrown? He was a tyrant who enslaved his own subjects. They suffered a thousand years because of that. Why would you bring him back just so he could do it again?"

The other three Shadowbolts trade worried glances as Dust stops to think before looking back at the restrained ponies. "As long as I have the power I deserve why should I care?"

"Is that what this is all about? You're still mad about what happened at the academy?"

Dust blazes across the room and gets right into Dashes face. "You ruined me! Because of you I got kicked out of the program. I had to beg them to give me another chance. Though I suppose I should thank you and Spitfire. If it hadn't been for the lame assignment they sent me on I would have never found Sombra. Maybe I'll reward you all with knocking Cloudsdale right out of the sky. How does that sound?" Dash only responds with an angered glare as the others gasp in horror. "Well I really need to be going. Ultimate power doesn't fix itself." She flies right through the portal with the bag over her shoulder.

A short time later she fumbles to the ground on the other side. "Oh my head." She begins to rub her head only to see her hooves are not there, replaced with five strange members. She quickly panics, crawling back against the statue sitting out front of the school. "What's happening?" Dust starts to breath heavily as her heart races. 

She looks up to see a strange creature with puffy orange hair lean down toward her. "Calm down. I know it's a lot to take in but breath in." The girl does as she complies. "Now breath out. Good. You must be with Sombra, right?" She nods still a bit anxious about her surroundings. "My names Adagio Dazzle. We're on the same side here. Do you have Sombra's horn?" Dust hands, still shaking, reach into the bag and hand it to her. "Alright, now I need to go and finish this. Take my hand." She helps her up and to take her first steps in the human world. "That's it, one step at a time."

"Okay, I think I've got it. I'm alright." Dust looks down at her new appendages then back to Adagio. "Please tell me I don't look like that."

"See for yourself." Adagio hands her a pocket mirror. She sees her new self still with her blue color and hairstyle. She looks down to find herself wearing a black jacket over a white shirt and a light blue skirt with black boots. "Now, we don't have much time. Are you up to running?"

"Try and stop me." She says with a confident smirk as they race to finish the plan.

Inside, the others are none the wiser to what has happened in Equestria as the group are out on the soccer pitch as they watch Rainbow Dash and the team practice. While seated Rarity does Sonata's nails, Fluttershy and Aria play with Ticki, and Applejack, Sunset, and Pinkie Pie cheer on Dash as she wows the team with her new moves. "Girls." They all stop what they are doing as they see Twilight Sparkle running hurriedly toward them. "Twilight?" The group minus Aria and Sonata shout in confusion as they race toward her. Seeing this Rainbow Dash calls a timeout and joins them. "You guys keep going without me."

They rush to give the Equestrian princess a hug. Sonata pops up right in the center of the group hug. "Oh Twilight, we've missed you so much. It seems like ages since we tried to destroy you all. Ah, good times."

"I think what she means to say is it's good to see you Twilight." Applejack helps to clarify.

"It's good to see you girls too. I just wish it wasn't under these circumstances."

"What are you talking about? What happened?" Sunset asks surprised.

"I got your message that something had happened and you needed me to come right away."

"I never sent you any message. My journal is right here." She opens her bag and pulls out the book only to discover a similarly colored one in it's place. "But how?"

"It must have gotten switched after Adagio put all your stuff back in." Sonata says.

"But that doesn't explain how the message got sent."

Aria's eyes open wide with the realization. "Oh no."

"What is it Aria?" Fluttershy asks.

"It's Adagio. She used the book to get you to open the portal."

"But why." Twilight asks.

"She's needed to get it open to bring some king here. King Sombra."

"But how? King Sombra was destroyed by the crystal heart."

"I don't know but he contacted her from Equestria."

Rainbow Dash gets in between the two. "Hold on a second. Who is this Sombra guy."

"An evil king from Equestria. He's a being of pure darkness but we thought he'd been destroyed."

"He told Adagio he'd fix our pendents if she'd restore his body."

"And how do you know that?" Rainbow questions.

Aria looks away from the group for a moment. "She sent me to find out how to get to Equestria and to get Sonata back with us. That's the reason I agreed to come along in the first place."

"Aria?" Sonata says slightly saddened. "I thought we we're having fun for real. It was just a trick?"

"No it wasn't like that I just..."

"Save it for someone who cares." Rainbow Dash lashes out. "You're not one of us as far as I'm concerned."

"That's enough Dash." Fluttershy says defensively. "She made a mistake."

"Well that so called mistake just put all of us into serious danger."

Applejack gets between the two to get back to the matter at hand. "That's enough from the both of ya. We can talk about this later. Right now we need to figure out where it is she went."

Sonata stops to think for a moment. "The opera house. We stayed their after the battle of the bands."

"You think she's still there?" Applejack asks as Sonata nods her head. "It was abandoned anyway so we figured no one would ever bother us there."

"Figures, that place always did give me the creeps." Rainbow Dash states.

"If she's still there we might be able to stop her in time. Come on." Twilight says as the group rush off.

"Sonata." Aria calls out as her sister stops but refuses to turn to her. "The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you again. I never meant for things to go like this. You have to believe me."

"I don't know if I can." Sonata says as she wipes the tears from her eyes with Pinkie Pie and Rarity putting a reassuring arm on her shoulders as they head off leaving Aria. "Fluttershy." Aria calls as the pink haired girl turns to her. "Make sure she's safe." She gives her a silent nod before rejoining the group.

**Twilight's Castle**

The Shadowbolts, having restrained the ponies take a moment to relax. "I'm telling you, this is going to be the beginning of something great." Cut Off says relaxing on a pillow.

"Yeah, a great tragedy. How can you guys work for someone who's going to enslave all of Equestria?" Rainbow says.

"Easy, because we won't be the ones to get enslaved. We're finally going to get the respect and glory we deserve." Boogie Night states.

"And we'll finally have something to show everypony we have potential." Double Down says, staring at his picture of Maud. Pinkie, angling her head sees the photo.

"Hey, why do you have picture of Maud?" She questions.

"You know Maud Pie?"

"She's my sister."

"She's my special somepony." He stops to take a look at her. "Wait. Pinkie Pie? Oh wow, it's so good to finally meet you. Maud talks about you all the time. How have you been?"

"Oh can't complain. Been doing this and that. How about you?" The two go back and forth as their respective friends sigh in disbelief.

**Canterlot Opera Hall**

"Alright let's do this." Adagio says, having gotten the shoebox with the shards of the pendents. She holds the horn as Lightning Dust stands off to the side.

"Indeed, let us finish this." The horn begins to glow with dark energy and it slowly creeps around the shards as piece by piece it reassembles them into one larger gemstone.

"Yes, yes. It's working King Sombra." Adagio watches as the gem floats up and attaches itself to her. Even Lightning Dust is silently impressed.

"Now siren, sing." Sombra commands as her former voice begins to escape her lips. She starts off lightly before committing herself fully into it as she can feel her former strength returning. As she continues the horn begins to turn into mist as the dark cloud begins to grow larger, taking on a more human form, clad in armor. "I can feel it. To be flesh again." Sombra begins to revel at the sensation before realizing something is wrong. "What is happening?" He looks down to see that his mist form is not solidifying. Rather it is slowly being absorbed by the pendent. "What are you doing to me?"

"Oh I'm sorry but there's been a change of plans. You see we sirens feed off of negative energy and I have to be honest, yours is simply delicious." She pulls out the crystal that he gave her. "This little tidbit gave me a taste of what you had to offer so I decided to restore you to this form. Almost to full strength but not enough to fight against me." She begins to sing once again as Sombra attempts in vain to stop it.

"Lightning Dust, defend your king." Sombra pleads as he is continually drained. Dust starts to move toward stopping it only to freeze in her tracks as she sees the ears and translucent wings form on Adagio. In addition to that she also acquires Sombra's armor around a more elaborate version of her battle of the bands outfit as she levitates above the stage. "No I will not be denied. I am eternal. I am Sombra!" He lets out one last monstrous roar before being completely absorbed into the gemstone. Adagio touches down gracefully onto the stage, turning toward Lightning Dust who begins to sweat.

She quickly bows before the siren. "The old king is dead. Long live the queen."

"A wise chose."

"Got to go with power player." She says with a smirk.

"Indeed. And don't worry, you'll still get what he promised you." Adagio lightly taps her right pointer finger against her temple. "Everything he knew is here now. Let's get back to the portal."

"My Shadowbolts should have the other side secure my queen."

Adagio pauses for a moment, looking at the gem before refocusing her attention. "One thing is sure. Once we get back, Equestria won't know what hit it."


	8. Chapter 8

In town the girls finally reach the old opera house as Sonata leads the way. "Right through here. We have to be quiet." She leads them around the back entry way where she removes an old wooden plank, revealing a hole in the wall. "Follow me." The group sneak inside and follow Sonata as she leads them through the halls to the back stage. As they make their way they can hear Adagio speaking to someone. Everyone takes up a hiding place as the two converse.

"Alright, now that I have Sombra's power and he's out of the way for good let's get going." Adagio says as she stumbles, falling on one knee.

"Are you okay?" Lightning Dust asks as she helps her to her feet.

"I'm fine. I've never absorbed so much power at once before, that's all. Once we're back in Equestria we'll destroy the portal. With Twilight Sparkle trapped here there will be one less princess to stand in our way and I can finally put this place behind me."

"Adagio?" Sonata says walking out onto the stage. Sunset and the others are shocked as they look over to where she was hiding. Sunset takes the opportunity to head back down the hall where she spots a stairwell leading up to one of the balconies. Adagio's right eye begins to twitch as she turns to see the younger siren.

"You want me to take care of this my queen?" Dust asks only for Adagio to stop her, gesturing the girl to back away.

"You shouldn't be here Sonata."

"I don't understand. Why are you doing this Adagio?"

The elder siren begins to chuckle. "You bubble headed dimwit. You really don't get it do you? Let me spell it out for you. I lied and tricked you to get the portal open. Now that I have Sombra's magic what do I need from you?" She holds out her hand toward Sonata, who begins to levitate.

"That's it, I'm not waiting around anymore." Rainbow Dash rushes out as the others, with no other option join her. "Let her go!"

Adagio looks over at the group with slight annoyance. "You want her? Fine." She hurls Sonata through the air, sending her crashing into Pinkie and Applejack. Sonata looks back toward her sister with tears in her eyes. "All I've ever wanted was power and it's never been enough. Now I have the chance to gain more power than I could have ever dreamed of and this time I won't have to share it with a hot-head like Aria or a ditzy fool like you. So now I'm headed back to Equestria where I'll be unstoppable."

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Twilight says as the others rally around her as they begin to channel their elemental powers. They unleash their power as the blast approaches Adagio, with Lightning Dust leaping off the stage to safety.

"Oh don't worry. You don't." Adagio sings her siren song, effectively shielding her from the attack. This leaves the girls stunned as the siren is likewise impressed by her new abilities. "Now that's the kind of power I'm talking about." She sings her song once again, sending a wave of energy that knocks the girls to the ground as she begins to float high above the stage. "And that was only a fraction of what's in store."

"Come on. Don't give up. We can do this." Twilight says as the girls get back to their feet. Adagio prepares to attack again as Sonata stands between them.

"Get out of the way Sonata." Adagio says.

"Yeah Sonata, move." Dash yells to her.

"No. I'm not going to let you hurt my friends. I...I don't want to fight you Adagio." She stands defiantly as Sunset makes her way to the balcony above Adagio.

"Oh stupid little Sonata. You never were too bright were you?" Sonata's eyes begin to tear up as Adagio continues her verbal assault. "No wonder they said you were the cute one. It made up for the lack of any brains in that empty void you call a brain. But by all means, give me your best shot."

Sonata falls to her knees, recalling all the insults she suffered over the years. She manages to drown these thoughts out with the good times she's had with Pinkie Pie and the others. Getting back to her feet, Sonata begins to sing her song as well, with her sister looking on, visually unimpressed. The blue haired girl sends out her own wave of sound that forces Adagio backwards, much to her and the others surprise. Seeing the siren temporarily weakened, Sunset makes her move, leaping off the balcony as Adagio turns to her. They collide in mid-air as they wrestle for control of the gem. Amidst the scuffle Sunset's hand connects with the stone and her eyes begin to glow just before the two crash to the ground. Adagio crawls away, clutching her shoulder, leaving the unconscious girl.

"Sunset Shimmer!" Twilight shouts as she and the other girls rush over to help.

Lightning Dust rushes to the stage helping Adagio as she turns back to see Sonata attempting to approach her. "Get away from me!" She shouts in a panic, confused as to how her sister was able to cause her pain. "Just stay away from me!" Sonata stops as Adagio backs away from her, seemingly in fear. She sings a song with such concussive force that it begins to crumble the walls of the building.

"Have fun fishing for them in the rubble." Lightning Dust jokes as she helps Adagio to escape. Meanwhile Rainbow Dash and Applejack lift up a still dazed Sunset. "Adagio, wait!" Sonata cries out as a large chunk of the ceiling obscures her view of her sister.

"We need to leave now." Rarity shouts as they head back toward the exit, the building becoming more and more unstable as they rush back. They quickly file out and make it back across the street as the opera house finally comes down. The group continue to run until they are a few blocks away. They carefully lay Sunset on a bench as she slowly comes to. "We have to keep them from reaching the portal. Who knows what kind of damage they could do if they get through?" Twilight says as the others think of what to do.

"What can we do. We couldn't even touch her." Applejack admits.

"But you could Sonata." Fluttershy says as the siren looks over.

"I couldn't let her hurt you girls. Even if she is my sister, I can't let her do this." She says with a new found determination in her eyes.

"That's it. Friendship must have given your song the power to generate positive energy instead of absorbing the negative. That must be how you were able to nullify her attack." Twilight explains.

"Looks like we have our own secret weapon." Rainbow Dash says. "Pinkie Pie, Rarity, stay here with Sunset. The rest of us we'll catch up to them. Let's go."

**Canterlot High**

Having successfully escaped he building, Adagio and Lightning Dust make it back to the school. In front of the portal they find Aria with Snips and Snails standing between them and their goal. "Where do you think you're going?"

Adagio finds herself chuckling. "And here I thought Sonata was the dumb one. I'm going through that portal and you're going to get out of the way."

"Why are you doing this Adagio. What about all the stuff you said about wanting to make things right?" She finds herself being lifted off the ground by Adagio's new powers.

"Well that was then, this is now. And now, I'm the most powerful being on this planet and soon all of Equestria." Snips and Snails, despite being completely terrified rush to help her, only for Lightning Dust to stand in the way.

"You boys want to wrestle, huh? Well come on then." She rushes the two, tackling them as Adagio has her sister at her mercy.

"You can't let you do this Adagio."

"Oh and what are you going to do, beat me up? Oh I forgot you don't do that anymore. You're as soft as a baby bunny now. So pathetic. Your so called friendship hasn't done you any favors has it now?" She turns her attention to Aria's lackeys who are already subdued by Dust, levitating them with her powers.

"Leave them alone!" Aria struggles to get free.

"Come on Aria, get mad, do something about it. The old Aria would." She taunts as she sees her sister getting angry before she closes her eyes, tears running down her face. "That's what I thought." Adagio screams out, dropping all three as she loses her concentration. She looks down to see Spike biting her left leg. "Get off!" She kicks him off as he tumbles, landing near Aria who is still on the ground.

"Thanks Spike."

"No problem." He looks up to see Adagio standing over them. "But this is." He covers his eyes as she and Lightning Dust see the others coming and make a break for the portal.

"Adagio please don't do this. It's not too late to stop this. Just find the light inside of you." Aria pleads as her sister stops inches from the portal.

"There is no light inside me." She swiftly disappears through the portal as Dust follows closely behind.

"Aria, are you alright? What happened?" Fluttershy rushes over to help her up.

"I thought we could stop her. Snips, Snails, I'm sorry for putting you in danger like that."

"Don't sweat it, this is nothing compared to last time. Right Snails?"

"Yeah I'd do anything for you." Snails says with a lovestruck smiles as Aria turns her attention back to the portal.

"I can't believe I didn't stop her. She was right in front of me and I didn't do anything. She was right, I'm pathetic." She looks up as Sonata puts a hand on her shoulder. "Sonata, I'm so sorry for what I did. I should have told you what Adagio was planning. I just thought she would change."

"And I'm sorry too. I should have believed you. And don't listen to Adagio. You're stronger than before, just like me. You use your strength to defend others instead of bullying them, like you helped out Snips and Snails. Now we need to help defend Equestria from our sister."

"I can't, all I'll do is mess everything up."

"Take it from someone who's use to messing things up. Don't worry, as long as we have them there's nothing that can stop the magic of friendship." She gestures to the others as Fluttershy and Sonata help her to her feet.

"She's right as long as we're together there's nothing we can't do." Twilight says as they share a group hug. "We have to get back to the castle. Between my friends in Equestria and you two we might just stand a chance."

"You're right Twilight, we need to go through that portal and put an end to this right now."

"Wait!" They turn to see Sunset, Pinkie Pie and Rarity running toward them. Sunset stops in front of them, trying to catch her breath before speaking. "There's something you need to know."

**Twilight's Castle**

"Then we went on a tour of the Equestrian Rock Museum, and I have to say that was an experience I'll never forget." Double Down and Pinkie have been trading stories about Maud the entire time Lightning Dust has been gone, much to the boredom of the other captives and guards alike. Unknown to the Shadowbolts, Scootaloo has sneaked back into the room. Making her way around quietly, she gets behind Rainbow Dash who tries to buy her more time.

"Hey Pinkie, tell them about the time Maud came to Ponyville."

"Oh yeah. How could I forget that story?" As she regales them with the tale Scootaloo begins working on the ropes."

"Don't worry Rainbow Dash, I've almost got it." Just as she is about half way through the Shadowbolts see Lightning Dust and an unidentified armored alicorn come through the portal.

The three look over the new arrival. "I expected him to be a little more...colt like." Cut Off says as the others nod in agreement.

"Change of plans gentle colts. This is Adagio Dazzle. We work for her now got it?" Lightning Dust turns to her. "You didn't tell me you were an alicorn."

Adagio moves her hoof to her head. "I wasn't. It must have been Sombra's power."

Dust looks around and sees Scootaloo's tail sticking out from behind Rainbow Dash. "Hey!" She speeds over, grabbing the filly in her teeth. She swings back around, dropping her in front of Adagio. "Looks like we've got ourselves a little saboteur."

"You won't get away with this. Rainbow Dash is gonna whip your tails." The young Pegasus says.

"Defiant. I like that. You know kid you remind me of me at your age." Dust says.

"I'm nothing like you."

"You soon will be runt." She gives her a wicked smirk as she turns to Adagio. "I'll be needing some new recruits for my team."

"Say no more. It'll give me a chance to break in these new powers of mine." She begins to sing as her horn glows and the dark energy begins to form around Scootaloo.

"No let her go!" Rainbow Dash shouts as the others look on in terror and anger.

"Double Down you can't let her do this." Pinkie pleads.

"I'm sorry Pinkie. It's out of my hooves." He says, shamefully putting his head down as the process finishes. As the smoke clears they behold the filly, now wearing the Shadowbolt uniform and now able to fly under her own power.

"Scootaloo are you alright?" Dash calls as she gets no response.

"You monster!" Rarity calls out.

"Ah, my first recruit." Dust brings her in close. "Don't worry Dash, I'll be the best mentor ever and there's a whole town full of pegasi where she came from."

"Is this what you're willing to do just to get back at me? Ruining everypony else, even a filly just for revenge? Does it mean that much to you?"

Dust stops to think. "Yeah, pretty much. Alright we're headed for Canterlot. You three make sure that portal is destroyed. We don't want anyone else coming back through. Then take this lot to the dungeon."

"Uh, I don't think this castle has a dungeon." Boogie corrects her.

"Then make one!" She says, frustrated with the three. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have an army to make."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHS**

"What do you mean Sunset? I don't understand." Aria asks the girl as she catches her breath.

"When I touched Adagio's pendent I could see what she thought, what she felt. I saw all of her plans and why she lied to you."

"We already know why she did it. So she could take all of the power for herself."

"That's not it." Sunset pleads.

"She never cared about me or Sonata. This was all just another one of her schemes." Aria says as she folds her arms.

"No Aria. She did it because she cares about you. I saw inside her heart. She told me that she was addicted to the power she absorbed every time she used the pendents and I could sense it. Even after it was destroyed that craving was still there and no matter how hard she tried, it wouldn't go away. That's why she tried so hard to get it back."

"Poor Adagio." Sonata says with a worried voice.

"But she also saw how happy you two were. That's why she wants to destroy the portal. To keep you both here."

"That's why she said all those mean things to us. She wanted to make us hate her so we wouldn't want to follow her and she wouldn't have to hurt us. Aria we have to help her. She needs us now more than ever."

Aria lets out a sigh before answering. "Alright. Let's go save our sister." The two say their goodbyes to the others as they prepare to disembark with Twilight.

Sonata shares another best friend handshake with Pinkie Pie. "Make sure you tell me every detail when you get back. And give the alternate me a huuuuuge hug."

Not far away, Aria does the same. "Look, I'm not the best at saying these kinds of things so I'm just going to say it. My whole life has always revolved around me making people love me, never making a real connection. But you, you gave me something no one else ever has, genuine love. I've never felt like this before and I can't imagine my life without you. I...I love you." She says holding Ticki in her hands as he nuzzles her face. "Now you be a good boy and I'll see you when I come home." She puts the ferret in Snails arms and grabs him by the collar. "If anything happens to him you're a dead man." The two sirens walk over to Twilight. "Okay, we're all set princess."

Twilight turns to Sunset who is standing with the others. "You know we could really use your help."

"I don't know. I haven't been back to Equestria since that day. Maybe it would be better if I stayed here." Sunset says reluctantly. While she knew she could be of help she didn't feel quite ready to head back to her old home and possibly face her former mentor.

"But you know everything Adagio knows. You could really help us to stop her before it's too late. Please Sunset." Sonata begs with large puppy dog eyes.

"Trust me. You can't say no to that face." Aria chimes in as Sunset Shimmer nods in agreement.

"Alright, I'm in." The four girls pus Spike get a good running start as they head through the portal, the others waving goodbye. As they disappear Ticki crawls into Snails' shirt as he and Snips try to grab the ferret with the others giving embarrassing looks. "You really know how to kill a moment, don't you?" Rainbow says with a smirk.

**Ponyville**

"Is that all of them?" Adagio asks as she finishes converting the last of the pegasi in Ponyville into her Shadowbolt army.

"Yes ma'am. The rest of the citizens are being detained as we speak and we're ready to move on Canterlot at your word." Lightnig Dust informs her as she looks on, with Scootaloo by her side.

"Excellent. Assemble a team. We need to move on the castle tonight. Once we have the princess out of the way we'll move on the Crystal Empire. With the crystal heart in our possession there will be nothing in this realm that can stop us."

"I am afraid that is a gross miscalculation." The turn to see an alicorn as dark as the night, descending from the sky.

"Princess Luna?" Dust says nervously as Adagio looks on with curiosity.

"I take it this is the princess you were referring to."

"Her sister actually."

"The Princess of the Night commands you to release these citizens and surrender." She and Adagio trade glares as Dust steps back. Adagio channels her energy into her horn, firing a beam of energy that surprises Luna, knocking her across town as she pursues.

"No one commands me. Now bow before your new queen." She says standing over Luna. The princess responds with a surprised blast of her own that tosses the siren into the sky. She then restrains her in a bubble.

"Not this night. Now I will say once more release these citizens and return thee to where thou came." Adagio responds by shattering the bubble with her song. She combines it with her newly acquired alicorn power to create a concussive blast in an attempt to pin Luna only for the princess to evade the attack and retaliates with a large boulder she has levitated, hurling it at her opponent. The projectile is easily destroyed as Adagio breaks out her high notes, turning it into powder.

"You can't be serious. With Sombra's power combined with my own I'm the most powerful thing you'll ever see and you thought throwing a rock would stop me?" Adagio looks down to where Luna was but finds she is gone.

"No but I knew it would distract thou from my true intentions." She stares in awe above her as the princess rains down a flurry of energy blasts onto her target, slamming her into the ground as she disappears in a cloud of dust. As the air clears Luna can see Adagio laying on the ground as she struggles to get up. "Thou hast no chance of victory. I urge you to surrender."

Hating to admit it to herself, Adagio knew she was right. Despite her superior power, the siren's abilities were not nearly as honed as the vaunted Princess of the Night. But she also admits that she did not come this far just to be stopped by one pony. "Never." Luna reluctantly prepares to finish her only to be sideswiped by Lightning Dust.

"We've got your back ma'am. Shadowbolts, attack!" In an instant, a swarm of the new recruits converge on Luna, pelting her with a flurry of attacks as she holds back from retaliating, not wishing to harm the innocent victims. Adagio takes the opportunity to fly high above them and focuses her voice for one, devastating blast. "Retreat!" Dust shouts as she spots the incoming attack. While many of the Shadowbolts escape, a few are not so fortunate and are caught in the blast radius along with Luna.

Lightning Dust, having crashed a short distance away looks over at the scene as the Shadowbolts that got hit are caught under rubble or in pain. As Luna struggles to get up Adagio stomps down on he wings. "You see, this why you lost. You actually care about these ponies and when you care about anything it makes you weak. Bring her with us. We'll deal with the other one when we arrive." Adagio focuses her energy and, using Sombra's power forms the dark crystals over Luna's wings and horn.

"You will never get away with this." Luna says as she is dragged away.

"Come Lightning Dust we have a castle to take." Adagio says as she leads the way.

Dust pauses before turning to see the injured Shadowbolts. "But what about my squadron? They're in no condition to move on the castle."

"Leave those fools. We'll have many more where they came from, remember? These weaklings obviously weren't Shadowbolt material."

Dust looks down and then back to Adagio. "Right. If they can't cut it that's their problem not mine. Everypony else to the castle!" She commands as a group flies with Adagio toward Canterlot. Dust halts, turning back toward two of the Shadowbolts. "Make sure the injured are treated. We'll need all the horsepower we can get for what comes next."

"Yes ma'am." The duo say in unison.

"And make sure that portal is destroyed." She darts off into the sky after the Queen, quickly catching up with her. "Apologies Queen Adagio. Just needed to make sure something is taken care of."

Adagio gives a confirming nod. "Next stop, my new castle."

Back inside Twilight's castle the trio of Shadowbolts are doing their level best to destroy the portal but haven't quite figured out how. "Maybe we should just pick it up and drop it?" Double Down suggests.

"We can't lift it. How about we blow it up?" Boogie says as he looks it over.

"With what you knuckle head?" Cut Off says as the three break into another argument.

"Wait!" Pinkie screams out. "Why don't you just push it over?"

"Pinkie!" Her friends shout in unison.

"Great idea. It's worked for everything else." Boogie says.

"So simple yet so effective." Cut Off gestures the others to the front of the portal. "Okay boys let's go to work."

"Pinkie here's a tip: The next time the bad guys need a helping hand, please keep your mouth shut." Dash says as they watch the three.

"Alright on three. One, two," As they are about to give it a shove four ponies, two with translucent wings, and a small dragon fly out, crashing into them. "three." Cut Off says before he passes out with the other two Shadowbolts.

"Twilight!" The captive ponies shout as they spot the other three along with her. The five quickly move to free them. "What happened?" Applejack asks.

"Who was that Alicorn who came through with Lightning Dust?" Rarity asks as she is untied by Spike.

"Alicorn? Oh no. This is worse than I thought." Twilight says as they finish untying the others.

"And who are these two?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Were the ones who just saved your tails." Aria say with her usual dry wit.

"Yeah well I totally could have saved myself."

"Sure, because you looked like you had them right where you wanted them." The two butt heads for a moment before they are broken up by Applejack and Fluttershy. As the potential fight is stopped Sonata frees Pinkie as the two trade stares.

"Pinkie Pie? It's so good to see you." Sonata says as the two hug.

"It seems like forever since we've seen each other." Pinkie says as Rarity stares in confusion.

"You two know each other?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

"We're total best friends in an alternate universe." The pink pony explains resulting in confused looks all around.

"Right, everypony this is Aria Blaze and her sister Sonata Dusk. They're here to help stop Adagio, the pony who came through with Lightning Dust." They then turn to see the last guest, the familiar orange and yellow mane giving her away. "And you remember Sunset Shimmer."

"Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity."

"Okay, how do you know our names?" Rainbow inquires.

"I know we didn't have time for formal introductions the last time we met but I'd like to think I've come to know all of you fairly well since then."

"Okay. All oddities aside, we have a huge problem."

"Adagio has taken over Ponyville and is transforming every Pegasus into soldiers for her army." Fluttershy says.

"And they got Scootaloo. And they're moving on Canterlot tonight." Rainbow says hovering over the group.

"Princess Celestia is away on an important delegation. But we can get a message to her before it's too late. Spike." Twilight says as her loyal assistant copies down her words on a scroll then sends it off. "In the meantime we should find Princess Luna and warn her about what's happened."

"We'll go to the castle and try to reason with Adagio. We might be able to make her see reason." Aria says.

"And why in tarnation do you think she'd listen to you?" Applejack interrupts.

"Because she's our sister." Sonata's comment leaves the group in shock.

Rainbow Dash soars right into the blue haired pony's face. "Wait, your sister? Your sister's the one who took over Ponyville and is transforming all our friends into mindless drones for her own personal army?"

"That's pretty much it." She responds with an innocent smile.

"We can talk about that later. Right now we need to get out there and find out exactly what's going on." Twilight says as they hear hoof steps rounding the corner. Four of the new Shadowbolts appear and are alerted by a now conscious Double Down. "Over here, help!" He shouts as the other ponies turn to him. "Sorry guys, just doing my job." Aria pops him once on the head and he is out ounce again as she and the others prepare for a fight.


	10. Chapter 10

"Well that didn't take too long." Aria says confidently as she and Rainbow Dash dust off their hooves, having dealt with the Shadowbolt guards, tying them up before joining the rest of the group. "What did you expect when you're as awesome as we are?" Rainbow Dash says as the two share a hoof bump.

"Shh. We need to keep it down." Twilight says as they peer out the window. All around town the Shadowbolts have many of the non Pegasus citizens in pens or working to build statues of the newly arrived Queen Adagio. "Alright here's the plan everyone. We should split into teams. Aria, Sonata, Sunset and I will infiltrate the castle. But Adagio is sure to have guards all over the castle in Canterlot so we'll need a distraction to draw them away."

"Leave it to me." Rainbow Dash volunteers. "Lightning Dust is definitely there. She won't be able to resist coming after me. It should buy you guys enough time to get to the throne room."

"The rest of us will see if we can find any pony that hasn't been captured yet. We might be able to free the others with a little help." Applejack says as the others nod in agreement.

"But first, how do we get out of here without being seen?"

"Leave that to me." Rarity says as she pulls the drapes from the walls with the others giving her curious looks. She uses them to make fake Shadowbolt uniforms for Rainbow and Fluttershy. "Now we'll be able to move around without much trouble."

"Good idea. Fluttershy can pretend to have captured us so we can get around without much of a hassle while Rainbow Dash can get to Canterlot Castle no problem." Twilight congratulates Rarity for her quick thinking.

"Only one problem. I don't think a princess, a unicorn and two ponies that don't exactly blend in will be able to just waltz right into the castle." Aria states.

"I think I might be able to remedy that." Sunset says as her horn begins to glow, turning Twilight, the two sirens and herself invisible. The group become visible again seconds later as the others look in astonishment. "It was one of my mid-term assignments. The only drawback is that you'll have to stay close for it to be effective and I mean close."

"Alright everypony on three." The group put their hooves in. "One, two, three."

"Let's do this!" They say in unison as they head out. Twilight and her group fly a short distance behind Rainbow Dash, with Sonata carrying Sunset. "Wait." Sonata shouts out grabbing the attention of three of the Shadowbolts who see only the disguised Dash in the sky and fly toward her.

"Sonata." Aria scolds in a whispered voice as the three guards approach Dash.

"Where are you headed trooper?"

"Oh, I'm headed to the castle. Lightning Dust wanted me to hang back to make sure everything was ship shape here before joining the rest of my squadron at the castle." The others look nervously as the guard gives her a long stare before answering.

"Right. Adagio probably wants as many pegasi as she can to take care of Celestia now that Princess Luna is out of the way. Carry on trooper." He and the other two guards let her continue on her way as they head back toward their post. The others breath a sigh of relief as Aria turns her attention back to her sister.

"What were you thinking? You almost blew our cover."

"Below us." Sonata whispers as the group look down to see a group of injured Shadowbolts being moved inside the hospital.

"They said they'd captured Luna. They must have been hurt during the battle. This is getting worse by the minute." Twilight says.

"We have to help." Sonata says as she flies down, the others' distance from Sunset allowing the invisibility to wear off.

"Sonata get back here." Aria says as she, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash are forced to move down to the scene to prevent them from being detected.

"Dash, can you get rid of the guards?" Sonata requests.

"Fine." Dash heads down and talks to the two Shadowbolt guards. "We've got reports of stragglers on the other side of town. They could use your help rounding them up. I'll take over from here."

"Roger that." The two fly off allowing the group to enter the infirmary where the injured squad is being kept.

"Thunderlane, Helia?" Dash says, identifying two of the wounded. "This is insane. Lightning Dust just took this too far." As she vents Sonata places a hoof on her shoulder.

"It'll be alright Dash. You'll see. But if we're going to have any chance of winning this we need to get to the castle."

"You're right. Let's move before those two get back."

On the other side of town Fluttershy cautiously leads the group as they approach the pens where the other ponies are being held. Inside Rarity and Applejack spot Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom. The two rush over to see their respective sister. "Sweetie Belle." Rarity says as the two touch hooves between the fence.

"Are y'all alright?" Applejack asks as the fillies give worried looks.

"We're fine but they're making us build stupid statues for that bossy old queen." Apple Bloom explains.

"Well don't you worry none. We're getting you out of here."

"Hold it right there!" Two guards coming marching down to the group. "What do you think you're doing trooper?" She demands an answer from Fluttershy. "I asked you a question."

"I uh. Well I was just..." Fluttershy says meekly as the guard presses her.

"Out with it!"

Fluttershy stops to think. "I'm taking these ponies."

"Under whose orders?"

"Whose orders? Whose do you think." The shy pony begins to get more assertive. "I've got special orders from Adagio herself. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yeah I do, because I think you're lying." The others start to trade nervous glances.

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not but do you really want to be the one responsible for being the pony who kept the queen's demands from being met on time?" Fluttershy opens her eyes wide, giving the guard her signature stare.

The Shadowbolt begins to sweat. "Well I um...no."

"Good now move along trooper. And keep the streets clear for us."

"Yes ma'am." The two scurry off as Fluttershy opens the gate releasing the captives. "Come on everypony, we need to get you out of here and somewhere safe."

"Wow, that was amazing." Pinkie says. "Nobody messes with Shadowshy."

"Yes, well let's just hope the others are fairing as well." Rarity says as they lead the citizens out of town.

**Canterlot Castle**

"Ah, after all these years I finally have the throne I deserve. It's just a shame the current ruler wasn't here to abdicate. Well I guess we'll just have to wait for a proper hand off of powers." Adagio says as she relaxes on Celestia's throne.

"Don't worry about a thing once the princess returns she won't stand a chance against you." Dust says as she oversees the Shadowbolt's rounding up the palace guard with Scootaloo sticking close to her. She notices Adagio start to wince for a second, holding her head like she has a migraine. "Are you alright Queen Adagio?"

The siren looks down from the throne at her guard. "I'm not sure. Something doesn't feel right. You're certain the portal has been destroyed?"

"Yes, I put Cut Off and his team in charge of that." She notices the raised eyebrow she is receiving from her leader. "And of course, I put a team in charge of overseeing them." The two turn as one of the Shadowbolts enters the room. "What is it trooper?"

"We have a problem ma'am. It seems the castle has been infiltrated."

"By whom?" Dust asks as the trooper pulls off her mask.

"Rainbow Dash! How did you...?" Dust stops herself before realizing what's happened. "If you want something done right, never let those three handle it."

"Catch me if you can slowpokes." Dash races back down the hall.

"After her!" Dust shouts as every Shadowbolt in the vicinity gives chase, leaving Adagio alone in the throne room. The pursuit quickly leads them outside and through the streets of Canterlot. Bobbing and weaving through the alleyways, Dash manages to lose several of the troopers, who end up crashing into objects of flat out losing track of her. "She's over here." One of them shouts moving to where that spotted her only to find nothing. "No, she's over there." After continuous failed calls the large chase quickly turns to chaos as the Shadowbolts fly every which way to locate their prey. From above, Dust watches in disbelief at what is happening. She hears a sharp whistle from above her. Looking up she sees Rainbow Dash sitting comfortably on a cloud.

"Hey Dust, up here." Dash says playfully. "Come and get me."

"You ready kid?" Dust asks Scootaloo as the two fly up after Dash who races into a group of thick clouds, quickly whipping them into a storm. From the ground, Twilight and the others look on. "That's the signal, come on." She says as they use Sunset's invisibility to sneak into the castle just in case they should run into anymore guards. Sonata stops to admire Dash's work. "Ooh pretty." She says as Aria gently guides her back to the group.

In the cloud Dust and Scootaloo manage to get separated from each other as lightning bolts blaze through the sky. The filly turned Shadowbolt races through the cloud in every direction, in an attempt to find her leader. As she moves through the storm she bumps into Rainbow Dash. She instinctively attempts to attack Dash, who dodges and grabs her from behind. The filly violently struggles as Dash tries to talk to her. "Scootaloo, calm down. I'm here to help you. I know you can't control yourself right now but I also know you'd never hurt your friends." As Dash holds her a faint glow covers the two. She then lets go of the younger pony who turns back to her and begins shaking her head.

"Rainbow Dash? What's going on? Whoa, am I flying?" Scootaloo looks around in amazement.

"Listen it's a long story but right now I need you to stay put. There's something I need to take care of." Rainbow Dash explains as she guides Scootaloo to the edge of the cloud.

Dust is still busy trying to find her elusive target while still searching for her young charge. "Kid, kid is that you?" She says as she sees a figure a short distance away which reveals itself as Rainbow Dash.

"Not quite. Now I think we have some unfinished business."

"Oh you have no idea Dash." She rushes toward the rainbow maned pony only for her to vanish after a flash of lightning cuts off Dust. The Shadowbolt commander spots her silhouette just above her and chases it across the cloud.

"Why are you doing this?" Dash says as another crackle of lightning temporarily blinds Dust, causing her to lose sight of her target again.

"You of all people know that Dash. I want to be the best flier there has ever been."

"Okay, but is this really worth it? Enslaving everypony else just so you can get what you want?"

Dust can hear her but she can't pinpoint the location. "I thought you were going to fight not lecture me."

"Well I could do both at the same time but right now let's just focus on the lecturing." Dust blazes through the storm, desperately trying to pinpoint Dash's location. "There's nothing wrong with pushing yourself to be the best, believe me. But if you want to be the best you have to accept that sometimes your way isn't always the right one." Dust continues her path, taking the cloud apart piece by piece. "And I'm sorry about what happened but you did it to yourself and you have to own up to it."

"Be quiet!" Dust thrashes another part of the cloud as Dash continues.

"Your a great flier Dust but to be the best you have to be willing to take criticism and correct yourself when it's necessary."

"Stop talking!"

"The Wonderbolts are admired by everypony because of the good they do, because they're an inspiration. The only reaction you'll get from all this is fear. Is that really what you want?"

Dust stops short of attacking another part of the cloud. "You're right Dash. If I want to be a Wonderbolt I need to start acting like one. Though I doubt I'll get another shot after all this is over."

"It wasn't your fault. Sombra's power can be pretty persuasive. I'm sure if we talk to Spitfire she'll understand." Dash flies out from her cover and approaches Dust. "You know what Adagio has planned so what do we do next?"

Dust turns to look at her with a smirk on her face. "Well first we do this." She tackles Dash, soaring up and out of the clouds. "I can't believe you fell for that. You really should have spent less time talking and more time trying to out fly me."

"And you should have spent more time paying attention to your surroundings." The two turn to see Spitfire with Scootaloo by her side. Along with them is the entirety of the Wonderbolts. "Celestia filled us in on the situation and sent us ahead of her. You okay Dash?"

"You know me, never better." Dust slowly releases her, in awe at the surmounting odds.

"Lightning Dust. Really thought you'd turned yourself around."

"Oh, I have turned myself around. I'm not taking orders from you ever again. I'm the commander now." She whistles and the Shadowbolts from the town below rise to join her. "And I'm calling the shots from now on."

"Funny, I could have sworn you were following a siren." Dash retorts.

"For now." As she prepares to give orders, Cut Off and his two friends fly up to her. "You three had one job. One simple job and you managed to louse it up."

"Yeah, we're not very good when it comes to simple. Sorry." Double Down says.

"As long as you destroyed the portal." The three trade nervous stares, attempting to avoid eye contact with her. "We'll talk about this later. Shadowbolts attack!"

"Remember the plan. They're innocent civilians so don't rough them up too much." Spitfire says as the two forces collide.

Back at the castle Adagio sits in her thrown room awaiting the Shadowbolt's return. "My lady." The guard walks into the room nervously. "We've received word that the Wonderbolts have arrived over the city. Lightning Dust and her squadron are engaging them right now." As he finishes his report he is pulled out of the doorway.

"Guard? Guard!" She shouts as Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer appear in the doorway. "You!" She looks behind them to see her sisters in their pony forms. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to help you Adagio." Sonata says.

"You shouldn't have come here. I told you before I don't need you."

"We know why you said what you said." Aria steps forward. "You didn't want to hurt us, you wanted us to be happy." Adagio turns her head, unwilling to look as them. "We know what you're going through but you have to fight it. Don't let that hunger control you."

"You understand nothing!" The eldest siren lashes out as her power cracks the floor around her. She calms down and composes herself before speaking again. "Please, just leave me. I don't want to hurt you."

"We're sorry Adagio but you know we can't do that. We can't just let you take over another world and pretend like nothing is wrong. Come back with us, we can help you get through this." Aria says.

"Please Adagio come home." Sonata pleads.

Adagio steps down from her throne as her pendent begins to glow. "I am home." She fires a blast from her horn that knocks the other sirens away, slamming them into a wall.

"Aria, Sonata!" Sunset shouts as she and Twilight turn back to Adagio. "What's wrong with you. They're your sisters."

Adagio's eye starts to twitch as a field of energy surrounds her. As it dies down the two ponies look up in terror to find that she has changed into her true siren form, with her horn and clad in Sombra's armor. "I was only trying to keep them from this but you had to draw them back. Everything that happens from here on out is your fault." She unleashes her devastating power into a blast directed at the two.

"Get behind me!" Twilight says as she brings up a force field to protect her and Sunset. It does little but hold back the first blast before the alicorn is completely exhausted, falling down. "Twilight are you okay?"

"Neither of you will be for long." Adagio fires another blast only to find it deflected into the wall by another energy source. She turns to see Aria and Sonata, having assumed their siren forms as well.

"You're not going to hurt our friends. We don't want to fight you so we're asking for the last time: Please stop this." Sonata pleads.

Adagio begins to grind her teeth before finally accepting what she feels needs to be done. "I am sorry girls," She grabs the two in a field of energy, flinging them through one of the murals and out into the castle courtyard, flying out after them. "but this is the way it has to be."


	11. Chapter 11

Aria wakes up on the ground of the courtyard, still dazed from being rocked by Adagio's attack. She looks to her left to see Sonata attempting to get up. "Are you alright?" Her sister gives her a weak nod as they look up to see the third siren descending upon them. "Stay down Sonata. I'll handle this."

"No, I'm okay, really. We can do this together." She says with determination in her eyes as she gets up, the facing Adagio who levitates above. The two release their siren song in a blast that shatters the nearby windows in the castle. Adagio counters with her own augmented voice that nullifies her sister's attack. The two charge toward her only for armored siren to fly higher as the three engage in an aerial duel.

From inside the castle Twilight and Sunset look on. "This could bad. I'll stay here and help where I can. You should go find your friends. Something tells me we're going to need them for this." Sunset says as she looks out one of the broken windows.

"Right. I'll be back as soon as I can." Twilight says as she teleports away. Sunset rushes down the palace stairs as fast as her hooves can carry her, heading outside to see not only the battle between the sirens but the other between the Wonderbolts and Adagio's controlled servants. "I just hope they can hold out for that long."

As the respective Bolt teams do battle, Lightning Dust is having a field day, defeating flier after flier of the rival force in an attempt to find Rainbow Dash again. "Oh Dash come out and play."

"How about you tangle with me first." Spitfire says confidently a short distance away.

"I've waited a long time for this."

"If you could follow orders as well as you fly you might actually amount to something."

"Sorry mom but I'm no mood for a stern talking to." Dust says sarcastically before the two engage in a brief but fierce duel. "Come on Captain. Don't tell me you're actually having trouble keeping up with little old me." Dust continues to chide as she is suddenly surprised as Spitfire breaks off her chase, turning off to the left. "Knew it." She says smugly, failing to notice that the Wonderbolt has changed her trajectory, deciding against chasing her target directly, instead moving on an intercept course. This move catches Dust off guard as she is struck from the side, spiraling out of the air. Spitfire, seeing that the Shadowbolt is not slowing her descent rolls over into a dive and grabs her by her front hooves.

"I got you rookie."

Lightning Dust looks up at her rescuer. "You...you saved me? Big mistake." She breaks away then presses Spitfire into the sky, trapping her in a relentless storm of attacks as she uses her amazing speed, hitting her from every angle possible. She stops in front of the Wonderbolt who is barely conscious now, grabbing her by the front of her uniform. "Now whose the best flier in Equestria?"

"Why is it so important to you?"

"Why? All my life I've wanted to be a Wonderbolt. I trained harder then anypony else just so I could have a shot. I pushed myself beyond my limits in everything just so I could impress you and show you what I could do. And then you shut me out of the program. Then the groveling I had to do just to get back in, no thanks to you."

"You're wrong about that Dust." Spitfire says. "The board wasn't willing to give you another chance after what happened. But I pushed for you to get back in. After what happened that day I knew you weren't headed in the right direction but after a while I started to think that maybe you just needed the right coach to get you back on track. You have potential, just as much as Dash does but it's all about what you choose to do with that potential. That's what makes you a Wonderbolt."

Lightning Dust is stunned by what she's heard and is confused on how to react. "I...No! You're just trying to trick me, to keep me from getting what I deserve. I am the greatest flier in all of Equestria. Say it." Her eyes begin to glow a crimson red.

Spitfire manages to mutter a few words. "The greatest flier in Equestria is right behind you." Dust turns her head to see Dash right behind her. She drops the captain as Scootaloo flies down, struggling to keep herself and Spitfire up as Fleetfoot comes in to help her, the two taking her down to rest on one of the castle towers.

"Well you wanted me. Here I am." Dash goads as Dust rushes her. She easily evades by moving to the left as Lightning Dust almost spins out trying to turn to get another pass at her. She continues this for several more passes as Dust keeps increasing her speed, hoping to catch the rainbow maned Pegasus with one good hit. After so many passes she begins to tire out and Dash makes her move, speeding away from her opponent, who gives chase. "Is that all you got Dust?"

Her inability to keep up with Rainbow Dash frustrates the Shadowbolt, who makes sure not to lose sight of her target as they weave through the battlefield. Feeling she might not catch her illusive prey, Lightning Dust gives it her all gaining on Dash more and more. Just as she is about to reach her, Dash stops on a dime, putting her hoof out, causing the yellow maned Pegasus to slam right into it, knocking her out cold. "I learned that from my pet tortoise Tank. Slow and steady can be just as effective as super speedy." As Dust begins to fall, Boogie Night and Cut Off soar in and fly her into the clouds. As Dash is about to give chase Twilight appears in front of her.

"Rainbow come with me, we need to get the others while they can still hold out here."

"Right, let's move." The two teleport away as the battle continues.

As Twilight and the others move to implement their part of the plan, Aria and Sonata are fighting an uphill battle against Adagio, whose raw power is proving a very real challenge. "Look out!" Sonata shouts as the two avoid another blast from their sister. Adagio follows up by lifting several large boulders from the ground below hurling them at her targets. Sonata and Aria come together, letting loose with their voices as the stones crumble in and explosion of fragments. Adagio charges through the debris, ramming the two as all three tumble through the sky. Aria reaches her hoof out in an attempt to pry the pendent from her sister who responds by blasting the two into the ground with her voice.

"You should have stayed out of my way." Adagio says as Sonata fires another concussive blast at her, only to be deflected by a force field around the armored siren. The field fades as she launches her own blast of energy from her horn. Sonata attempts to deflect it as Aria, still on the ground joins in, deflecting the blast into the sky. "And you shouldn't have underestimated us." Sonata says as she channels her energy for a powerful shot that knocks Adagio away, causing her to crash land a few hundred yards away.

"Are you two alright?" Sunset says, galloping toward the two.

"What are you doing here?" Aria asks.

"Twilight and the others are on their way but it might take some time. I'm here to help if I can."

"I'm not sure there's much any of us can do. She has a force field up whenever she sees one of our attacks coming."

Sunset stops to think before realizing a possible solution. "But what if she didn't see it coming?" It takes a moment for Aria to follow before she turns to Sonata.

"I can buy you two some time for this to work." Aria struggles to get up only for Sonata to stop her.

"You haven't recovered yet. I'll distract Adagio until you're ready."

"No, Sonata it's too dangerous." As Aria protests Sonata can see Adagio rising.

"I'm not a baby anymore Aria. I'll be alright, promise." Aria silently agrees as Sonata flies off, attacking in a flurry in an attempt to keep Adagio pinned down. Meanwhile, Sunset does her best to help Aria up as the two prepare.

"Alright, if Sonata can keep her distracted long enough we can use my invisibility to sneak up on her and catch her by surprise."

"And that will give me a chance to get that pendent from her." Aria follows up as the two are startled by the sudden appearance of Twilight and the others.

"Sorry we're late." Twilight says as the others are in shock at Aria's true form.

"What exactly is that?" Rainbow Dash says.

Aria gives a sigh at the reaction. "You can see where it was hard for us to make a good first impression in this form." She says as the others slowly calm down as they realize who she is and Sunset Shimmer explains the plan.

"We're in a bad spot. No matter how powerful our attacks get, Adagio has a force field powerful enough to deflect them. It's like her power keeps getting stronger the longer she's here." Sunset explains.

"But Sunset has a plan. If you can help Sonata to distract her it'll give us a chance to get her when her guard is down." Aria finishes.

"Alright girls you heard them. Let's give them some cover." Applejack says as Sunset uses her power to turn herself and Aria invisible and they make their way toward Adagio.

"You don't really think our elements won't be able to penetrate her force field do you?" Fluttershy asks with a concerned look.

"I'm not sure but we have to try." Twilight says as they make their way toward the battle as Adagio has overcome her sister, beating her back again and again.

Having knocked her sister out of the way, Adagio sees the others coming toward her. "If you want something done right do it yourself." She charges a blast and aims it directly toward Twilight and her friends. "No!" Sonata shouts as she rams her sister, causing her shot to miss, lobbing it over the horizon as it crashes into a mountainside.

"I warned you." Adagio hits Sonata with a shot that knocks her a good distance away before charging up for another shot for Twilight and the others.

As she prepares her shot Sunset and Aria are in position just above her. "Sunset Shimmer are you ready?" Aria asks her as she dives, tackling the elder siren and forcing her to the ground. Sunset leaps away as the two wrestle for control of the pendent. "I'm sorry it had to be this way Adagio. Take care of Sonata."

"What are you...?" This comment takes Adagio by surprise as Aria manages to pry the pendent away from her, stripping her of her armor and horn. The sudden lose of power drains Adagio as she can only watch as her sister begins to absorb the energy. Aria soon begins to scream out in pain as the power she has just acquired begins to flood her senses all at once as she tries to hold it back.

"The power, so much power." Aria begins to embrace Sombra's raw energy along with the combined power of her sister's pendents. "I can...no, have to fight it." She says in a strained voice as she fights against the force that is attempting to seize hold of her.

"What is she doing?" Sonata asks.

"She's giving us an opening." Sunset explains turning to Sonata. "Sonata I know this is hard but Aria is giving us a chance to end this. I'm sorry." Sonata fights back tears as she turns to Twilight and the others, giving them a confirming nod. The six ponies focus their energies, preparing to fire.

As she strains to keep the power contained, Aria calls out to her sister. "Sonata. I'm gonna be alright." She smirks as Twilight and the others unleash their attack. The massive resulting blast obscures everything in the area.

In the skies, the ripple throws many of the pegasi around as well. As the fliers regain their balance, Lightning Dust finds that her Shadowbolt army has reverted back to their original forms, many of them very confused by what has happened. "Watch it. Careful." She hears the familiar voices of Cut Off, Double Down and Boogie Night, who have been changed back to their non-pegasi forms and have been rescued by the Wonderbolts and placed on the ground. "Could this day get any worse?" She says to herself before looking up and seeing a large group of Wonderbolts behind her. "I really need to learn when to keep my mouth shut." She darts off as fast as she can, screaming as the group gives chase.

As their former leader is chased off the trio attempt to make their escape as well. "Looks like it's time to hit the road before all this confusion turns into the blame game." Cut Off suggests.

"Yeah let's beat it." Boogie Night agrees as the three begin to slink off, only to bump into a recovered Princess Luna and the freed palace guard who look none too amused. Cut Off once again takes the lead. "Oh, Princess Luna. How good to see you again. You remember us. We worked in the castle guard and we accidentally destroyed your room in the castle. Good times, huh? Well we can explain this whole thing if you'll just let us...Everypony for himself!" The three gallop off at full speed, hoping to outrun the guards. "Out of my way, out of my way!" They are caught mere seconds later as the guards trap them in a force field. "Aw horseradish."

As the three are apprehended Luna looks off to where the battle has taken place. "Take some of the other guards and see what has happened."

"Yes your highness."

In the debris laden area Sunset Shimmer is one of the first to awaken, joined shortly after by Sonata. The siren wakes up and instantly heads to the large crater where Aria lays motionless. A short distance away Adagio is frantically digging through the rubble to find the pendent. "Where is it? Where is it? It has to be here somewhere. This isn't over." She slowly stops as she hears her sister's cries, eventually ceasing all together and making her way to Sonata. As she moves closer her youngest sister shows her no malice as she nuzzles Aria in an attempt to wake her.

The two are surprised as she weakly opens her eye. "Sonata, you're okay." She says with a pained smile. "And Adagio?"

"I'm right here." Adagio moves closer so that she is visible to her. "I don't understand. Why did you do that?"

"You're my sister. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you." Aria strains to get up but finds that she can't.

"Aria please, don't try to get up." Sonata pleads.

"Is everyone else okay?"

"Yes, they'll be fine."

"Good." Aria jerks in pain, crying out, causing Sonata to move closer.

"Aria, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I...just need...a little...rest." She slowly closes her eyes as she once again lies motionless.

Adagio, overcome with emotion, attempts to stir her again. "Aria? Aria? I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't want this. Please Aria, wake up. You can't..." She lays her head on top of her sister as Sonata does the same, with Sunset Shimmer bowing her head in the distance.


	12. Chapter 12

Sunset quietly makes her way over to the crater, where Adagio and Sonata are still mourning their sister. "I'm sorry." Adagio utters the only words she can think off to ease her sister's pain.

"It's wasn't your fault. The power corrupted you." Sonata says.

"No, it was all me. Even after all you girls tried to do for me I still turned on you. Aria was wrong, there is no light, no good in me."

"You're wrong. There is good in you. I knew it and so did Aria. That's why we came all this way and it's why she did what she thought she had to to save you." Adagio looks over her fallen sister with tears in her eyes. Sonata is shocked as her eldest sister begins to cry out in a sorrowful song. She soon joins in as Sunset looks on tearfully as the two continue. She sees an energy around them that slowly spreads to Aria as she begins to move, slowly breathing in and out. The two stop, noticing the activity, Sunset smiling with hope. Before the two can say anything further, the royal guard attack from all directions lassoing them with ropes, making sure to tie their snouts so they cannot sing. They then fasten more ropes around their legs and tails to help keep them anchored to the ground.

"Hold them down!" The captain shouts as they restrain the two sirens as another group of guards inspect the downed third. Out of the corner of his eye the guard sees a red and yellow maned mare attempting to get through the line of guards that has formed around the crater. "No! Let them go, please!" She shouts as she instinctively uses her magic to lift two of the guards holding the ropes, tossing them aside only to be stopped herself as two guards quickly restrain her. Although still struggling, Adagio sees this, puzzled as to why the pony is doing this for not only Sonata but her as well.

"Enough!" The guards turn to see Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends, albeit with slight scrapes and bruises. "It's alright. You can release them." She lowers her tone to a more controlled level.

"Yes Princess. You heard her." The captain says as they loosen the ropes on the sirens as well as releasing Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks." Sunset says as the others approach the scene, Sonata and Adagio looking down sadly at their sister as the elder turns to Twilight and her friends. "Why did you do that? You could have been rid of me for good but you saved me."

"It's true. I could have, but that wouldn't have helped you or me either. I am Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship. It's my duty to be an example of friendship to all and to help spread it everywhere. We were enemies once, and I'm not certain if you still intend for us to be but I couldn't rightly wear that title if I wasn't willing to try."

"Well said Twilight Sparkle." Everyone looks up to see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna descending. They all quickly bow as the sisters touch down. "These must be the sirens I've heard so much about. I must say, Starswirl's descriptions do you no justice." Luna glares viciously at Adagio, clearly able to tell this was the one who had defeated her only for Celestia to hold her back. She takes notice of Aria's still frame.

"You can save her can't you?" Sonata asks with hope in her eyes.

"Does thou take us for fools? You would surely attack again." Luna lashes out as Adagio is similarly angered by her response, with their respective sisters keeping them from fighting again. Sonata helps her sister to calm herself.

"Princess please help her. This was all my fault. They were only trying to do what they could to help me and I wouldn't listen. I've lost everything else. I beg of you, don't let me lose my sister too. I swear to you, you can do whatever you see fit to me, just please save her."

"I too know the pain of losing a sister and I would not wish that feeling upon another." Celestia partially turns her gaze toward Luna, who looks down humbly. "We will need to get her to the castle swiftly if she is to have a chance."

"Thank you princess." Sonata says with tears in her eyes as she and Adagio morph into their pony forms. The unicorn guard use their magic to lift Aria as they carefully carry her back to the castle.

"You have done well Twilight." Celestia commends.

"Thank you princess but I couldn't have done it without..." She looks over to where the red and yellow haired mare had been standing only a short while ago. "Sunset Shimmer." She says quietly, though still catching Celestia's ear.

Having made their way back to the castle the group anxiously waits for the castle doctors to finish their work. Rainbow Dash sits with a now normal Scootaloo as the two talk on top of one of the castle towers. "I'm really gonna miss those new wings."

"Hey you're still awesome anyway kiddo." Rainbow says patting her on the head.

"And who knows, you keep flying like that and you might just make the Wonderbolts some day." The two turn to see Fleetfoot. "Spitfire and the others are headed back to Cloudsdale but she told me to give a thanks from all of us. That's two we owe you."

"Ah, who's counting. What about Lightning Dust?"

"No clue. We lost her a ways out. Some of the other recruits are taking it pretty hard. She was a good flier. Could have been a Wonderbolt if she'd stuck with it. Well I gotta take off, see you in the skies." She says as she darts off.

"You really think I could be a Wonderbolt like you Dash?"

"Hey I'm not one yet either, but yeah keep working at it and you might just be as awesome as me one day." As the two roughhouse for a bit, Lightning Dust looks down from a top a cloud high above them with a dejected look before flying off. Rainbow looks up as she sees her disappear into the distance.

"What is it?" Scootaloo asks.

"Oh nothing. Hey, why don't we head back inside?"

Inside Pinkie is with Twilight and the other princesses as they talk. On the way down the hall she spots Double Down and his two friends as they are escorted to the dungeon. "Hey Pinkie Pie. Would you mind telling Maud I'll be away for a while on an extended trip. And remind her not to feed Boulder. Like myself he sometimes enjoys an after dinner meal to tide him over until breakfast."

"Yeah I really have to get new friends." Boogie Night says out of annoyance.

"On the bright side I hear the dungeons have a lovely northern exposure this time of year. And we're in luck. We've arrived on the every other week the prisoners get real food." Cut Off says in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Pinkie turns to her Alicorn friend and whispers in her ear. "Uh huh. What? Okay, I'll see what I can do." Twilight turns to the other princesses and has a short, private conversation with them before all three turn back to them.

"Very well. Guards, release them." Celestia says as the three are unshackled. "You are hereby pardoned on the grounds that you work here in the castle as our new custodial engineers."

"Yes!" Cut Off jumps up excitedly. "Did you hear that? We've gone up in the world. We're custodial engineers."

The other two look at each other before Boogie explains it to him. "You know that's just a fancy term for janitor right?" This instantly stops his jubilation as he tenses up, looking ready to explode with anger. Seconds before he appears about to blow he stops, putting on a calm face. "Meh, beats eternal imprisonment."

A short while later, everyone is gathered back as the castle infirmary as the doctor finally emerges. Everyone waits nervously as the doctor speaks. "Is Aria going to be okay?" Sonata asks worriedly.

"She'll be just fine. Despite the looks, these sirens are very similar to ponies. Everything turned out, but she's still weak. She'll have to sleep for a few days."

"Thank you doctor." Celestia says as he bows.

"You're quite welcome princess." As the doctor leaves Adagio steps toward the princess, bowing to her as well. "Thank you. I am prepared to take whatever punishment you have in store for me."

"Starswirl the Bearded spoke of how truly dangerous the sirens he faced were and he responded by banishing you to this other world. But perhaps he did not truly know what it was that really needed to be done. Through the kindness and understanding of others you were all truly able to find your way. Adagio Dazzle, you and your sisters share a bond that is so much stronger than any magic. So much so that they would risk their lives to save you. Don't you agree?"

Adagio looks over at Sonata then turns back to the princess. "Yes. I was wrong so many times in the past that I couldn't bear the thought of ruining their lives again. So I thought that if I couldn't fight what was inside me then I'd have to leave them behind and let them be happy without me."

"There's no way we could ever be happy without you big sis. We've always got your back." Sonata hugs her tight.

"I just want to take my sisters home."

"As you wish. But know that you will always be welcomed in Equestria."

"Just call ahead next time, okay?" Rainbow Dash says.

**Canterlot High**

The next day the girls are sitting around the statue, school having ended about an hour ago. "Are you sure they're going to show?" Dash asks as she and the others wait.

"They'd better. Granny Smith's got the car ready and she's only allowed to drive for three hours a week." Applejack says. A few seconds later they hear the screeching of tires followed by the sound of a crushed mailbox. "And that's why."

"Twilight said they we're on their way and that they wouldn't be much longer." Sunset says, holding onto the journal. Shortly after, the portal opens as Twilight emerges. Behind her, Sonata comes through shortly after, carrying a still sleeping Aria along with Adagio. The two set the girl down gently, allowing her to rest against the statue's base.

"Oh, I'm so glade you're all safe." Fluttershy says.

"Absolutely. You don't know how worried we all were." Rarity states as she looks over to see Adagio, who is holding her head down. "For most of you."

"Rarity!" Twilight attempts to defend the orange haired girl.

"No, she's right Twilight. Listen girls, for what it's worth, I'm sorry for what I've done to you. You were trying to show me how to be happy with how my life has turned out and I guess I just wanted to keep clinging to the way things were. I had to go through so much just to see I don't need some amulet or power from some king in Equestria to be happy. I'm just sorry it took all this to make me see that. I know what I did was wrong. I just hope that some day you can forgive me and maybe we can give this friendship thing another try."

"It'll definitely take some time." Applejack says before putting a hand on her shoulder. "But we're willing to let bygones be bygones. Now come on everybody, let's help her." Applejack and Rainbow Dash lift Aria as the group head toward Granny Smith's car. As Sunset is about to join them she hears someone call her from behind.

"Sunset Shimmer?" She turns to see the principal of the school.

"Principal Celestia? What are you doing here so late?" Sunset asks as the woman merely chuckles.

"I'm afraid you have me mistaken for another my old student." This comment almost knocks Sunset off of her feet as she begins to tear up.

"I'm sorry I can't I just can't." The girl runs a short distance away bumping into Sonata.

"Sunset are you alright?" The blue haired girl asks.

"Princess Celestia is here."

"I know isn't it great?" Sonata says with an absent minded smile.

"You knew?

"Yeah, she said she wanted to see you. Why are you crying?"

"I can't face her, not after all I've done. She tried to teach me about friendship and compassion and I threw it in her face. There's no way she could ever forgive me."

"Then why would she come all this way? Some of what she said must have sunk in, I mean how else can you explain all of this. Aria's gonna be okay and Adagio is back with us, on top of that we're all friends thanks to you. You can't say that doesn't count for something. Why don't you just talk to her. It might all turn out for the best. You'll never know if you don't try."

Sunset wipes the tears from her eyes. "You're right Sonata."

"When am I not? Don't answer that." She says jokingly. "The others are taking Aria home but I'll wait here for you okay." Sonata sits quietly on the side of the school awaiting her friends return.

Sunset makes her way back to the statue where a patient Celestia seated, rising to her feet as the girl returns, giving her a hug. "I'm so sorry princess, for everything."

"It's alright my dear. And it's so good to see you again."

"Good? I don't understand. I thought you'd be furious with me after all I've done."

"For a time I was furious, but not at you. I thought I had failed you. But I always hoped that someday you would return to Equestria and so you did, to save it. Twilight Sparkle and Sonata Dusk informed me of all the good you have done here and how you helped to avert this crisis."

"Thank you Princess Celestia but all I've learned I learned from my friends. They've helped me through a crisis of my own. I couldn't ask for anything better."

"It seems you have learned much since we last met. You would certainly have made a fine princess."

"Thank you Princess Celestia. I'm honored, but I'm just a humble musician these days."

"Indeed. Though I hope you won't be a stranger in my court."

"Of course not princess." The two share a long hug.

"Now I must return to Equestria but I'm so proud of you and I hope to hear from you soon." Sunset waves goodbye as Celestia disappears through the portal.

**Apple Family Farm**

In the upper spare room of the family home Aria is fast asleep, as she has been for the past two days. As she sleeps, Adagio sits in a chair next to the bet as she has for the two days, with Ticki perched on her shoulder. "Adagio." Sonata says quietly as she walks into the room with a plate of food. "I brought you something to eat." She gets no response from her sister who simply looks down. "The doctor said she'd need her rest to get her strength back." Sonata pulls up a chair and sits down next to her. "You remember that song we used to sing when we we're little?" Sonata holds Adagio's right hand in her left and begins to sing a soft melody, joined shortly after as her sister joins in, holding Aria's hand with her free one. The two continue their song, only for Adagio to stop as she feels her left hand being squeezed. She looks down to see Aria, her eyes open with a light smile on her face, who joins in the song.

The song catches the attention of Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac, who are working outside. "Well would ya listen to that." Applejack says smiling as she removes her hat.

As the song ends the three embrace in a hug, causing Aria to wince for a second. "Sorry still a little tender I guess. Hey there Ticki." The ferret hops down from Adagio's shoulder and into her owners lap.

"He's been waiting for you to wake up for days."

"It seems he wasn't the only one." The three come back in for another hug.

"Oh I almost forgot. This came for you. Guess who it's from." Sonata gestures over to the corner where a large basket of flowers, cards, and assorted candies sits with a large note that reads 'Get Well Soon'. Seeing this, Aria gives a sigh of frustration before laying back down as her sisters laugh.

**Three Days Later**

The Rainbooms and Dazzlings decide to have a day out at the coffee shop. As the girls sit conversing with each other Adagio sits with the journal in front of her, Sunset asking that she write a letter to Twilight. "Dear Princess Twilight I wanted to thank you for all that you did for my sisters and I." She begins. "I owe you and Sunset so much." She notices a man and woman across the room arguing, sensing the negative energy, holding a hand to her chest where the pendent used to be. "I won't lie to you. The hunger is still there. I can feel it inside." She stops as she notices Aria place a concerned hand on her shoulder. She turns her attention back to the others with a smile. "But I've learned that you shouldn't keep these feelings bottled up. If you trust others and let them help you, those feelings are nothing compared to the friendships you make. I'm sure that as long as I have good friends like these I can get through anything. Believe me when I say that I am truly honored to call myself your friend."

As Adagio finishes and closes the journal, Rarity catches everyone's attention. "Did you hear the news? The city has decided to rebuild the opera hall and want to host a musical charity event to help raise money."

"Sounds like a good time to me." Aria says.

"Yeah we could all enter together." Sunset suggests.

"Oh yeah, The Rainbooms and Dazzlings on one stage." Sonata says.

"Ooh I got it. How about The Dazzbooms?" Pinkie suggests as she and Sonata come up with combo names.

"What about the Rainlings?

"The Razzbooms!" They say in energetic unison.

Aria and Rainbow Dash have to stop themselves from facing palming. "How about the Rainbooms featuring the Dazzlings?" Dash suggests.

"Fine with me. What about you Adagio." Aria asks her sister who seems to be deep in thought.

"What? Oh yeah, sure."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go get a jam session in!" Rainbow Dash says as everyone else begins to file outside. Adagio remains seated at the table, looking down at the black crystal Sombra gifted her. She holds it in the palm of her hand and begins to sing as the dark gem slowly fades away, the last link to the dark king gone forever. Just as she finishes, Sunset Shimmer appears in the doorway. "Adagio, are you coming?"

"You couldn't stop me if you tried." She eagerly jumps up as she and her new friend run to catch up with the others.


	13. Epilogue

**Canterlot Castle**

Inside one of the castles many secret rooms, Celestia and Luna are making certain that the pendent is secured. "There. This will ensure it never falls into the wrong hands." Celestia says, placing it in a glass case on a pedestal.

"King Sombra's power is truly horrifying. Are you positive it will be safe here sister?" Luna asks, having been on the receiving end of the powerful new artifact.

"As long as it remains under our watch here in the castle, Equestria has nothing to worry about." As the two turn away to leave, the eyes of Sombra form on the surface of the stone as a low, wicked chuckle escapes from it. Less than a second later the two turn to hear a crash as the pedestal holding the pendent has fallen over, the contained item smashed. The pieces slowly vaporize as Sombra's voice cries out in a long howl. "Nooooooooo!"

"Oops." Double Down says levitating a broom as he, Cut Off and Boogie Night look nervously at the Princesses. "Are we fired?"

Celestia pauses for a moment, looking down at the broken display where the gem once was then back to the trio. "You now, it's probably better this way." She says casually.

"Agreed sister." The princesses walk away as the three give each other confused stares before getting to the task of cleaning up the mess they have just made.


End file.
